Una quebradura en el amor
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Una quebradura ocurre cuando hay una duda si no hay confianza El amor comenzará a desgastarse.KxH
1. Chapter 1

Holas soy Miko aquí esta mi primera historia pero no es mia la encontre en una pagina que ya se cerro y es una traducción, y como me gusto aquí la puse, espero que lo disfruten

Fanfic por Gini  
Traducido por MiauNeko

Una Quebradura en el Amor

Parte 1

**_Personajes:_ **  
Kurama, Hiei, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Yukina, Botan, Keiko.  
**_Nuevos personajes:_ **  
Kavelu: Primo de Koenma, como de la edad de Kurama.  
Setsuyo: Hermana gemela de Kavelu, más joven, prima de Koenma.  
Pazeru: El líder del Castillo Darknight. Bastante poderoso.

**Una Quebradura en el Amor**  
_Una quebradura en el amor __  
__Ocurre cuando hay una duda __  
__Si no hay suficiente confianza __  
__El amor comenzará a desgastarse. __  
__La única forma de ganar, __  
__Es romper el hechizo desde adentro. __  
__De esta forma la quebradura se sellará y juntará, __  
__Y el amor por fin será libre. _

Hiei nunca había tenido que compartir nada en su vida. Si tenía algo, le pertenecía sólo a él y a nadie más. Y si había alguien que lo quisiera, el o olla tendrían que luchar con él para conseguirlo.

Miró a los otros cerca al lago. Habían ido a ese hermoso parque silvestre de picnic y Hiei también fue. No porque quisiera, sino porque quería asegurarse de que esa chica antipática no tocara a su zorro.

¿Quién en el mundo tenía las agallas para acercarse a su zorro? Ella. Setsuyo. El nombre encendía el fuego en su corazón haciendo hervir su sangre. Esa chica y su hermano mayor eran los primos de Koenma. Dos semanas atrás Koenma anunció que sus primos visitarían el Ningenkai. Quién se iba a imaginar que los dos, hermano y hermana, fueran tan asombrosos. Kavelu, el hermano de Setsuyo con corto cabello color marrón arena y rostro delgado estaba lleno de gentileza. Y su hermana, Setsuyo, era imposible describirla con palabras. Tenía un largo y ondulado cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo. Su piel color crema se veía muy tersa y joven, haciendo que cualquier mujer del planeta muriera de envidia. Ambos tenían ojos verde claro y eran del tamaño de Yuusuke.

Hiei se negaba a acercarse cuando ella estaba por allí, y eso parecía ser una ventaja para ella. Especialmente ahora que Kavelu y Setsuyo estaban viviendo en casa de Kurama. _Y es todo por culpa de ese estúpido_. Hiei se refería a Koenma. Él era quien lo había arreglado todo.

En ese momento Hiei estaba sentado bajo un árbol, solo para evitar la multitud. Kurama y Setsuyo estaban sentados bastante lejos mientras que Yuusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina trataban de asar la carne, sin éxito. Y Kavelu sólo estaba sentado al lado opuesto de Setsuyo, sonriendo. Entonces Hiei abrió mucho los ojos. Acababa de ver cómo Setsuyo le daba una cereza en la boca a Kurama. _¡Yuck!_ Apartó la mirada. _Que patético_. _Otra tonta que se muere por Kurama. _Pero Hiei sonrió para sí. Sabía que a Kurama nunca le gustaría alguien excepto él. Kurama le había dicho que nunca se volvería a sentir solo. Era una promesa.

No importaba cuan linda fuera Setsuyo, nunca podría ganar el corazón de Kurama... ¿o podría?

De repente Hiei vio que los ojos de Kurama miraban en su dirección. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad cuando le hizo un guiño, llamándolo para que se acercara. Hiei suspiró. _Debería ir para vigilar a esa estúpida chica_, pensó mientras saltaba y caía a toda velocidad frente a Kurama y Setsuyo.

- ¿Lo pasaste bien sentado ahí solo? - Kurama se volvió para darle la cara y susurró con ternura.

- Hn - fue la única respuesta que dio Hiei a Kurama, pero bien adentro estaba complacido de que Kurama aun se preocupara por él.

- Toma, Hiei-chan, prueba un poco de este pie. - Setsuyo cortó un trozo de pie y se lo entregó. Hiei lo miró. ¿Por qué es tan amable? ¿Estará envenenado? Se volvió para mirar a Kurama que asintió con una sonrisa.

- Pruébalo. Es muy bueno. Setsuyo lo preparó ella misma.

Hiei tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

- Erm... Tal vez después.

- Hahaha... Estás como yo la primera vez que probé el pie de Setsuyo - rió Kavelu. Hiei lo observó.

- Me pregunto cómo es que aun estás vivo...

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Kavelu y Setsuyo al mismo tiempo. Kurama le dio un codazo al costado de Hiei.

- Nada - murmuró Hiei.

- Hey, ¡hay algo en el bosque! Ven, Hiei... - exclamó Kurama como un niñito y en un parpadeo se había ido.

_¿Qué? Hn. Ha estado practicando el ser rápido_. Sonriendo para sí, Hiei se fue también, dejando solos a Kavelu y Setsuyo.

- Hm. Me sorprende que no esté nevando. Ya es diciembre pero el sol aun está colgando ahí .- dijo Kavelu mirando hacia el sol.

Setsuyo suspiró fuertemente.

- Esto va a costar mucho trabajo.

- ¿Te refieres a ganar el corazón de Kurama? - preguntó Kavelu.

- Sí. Creo que hay un montón de chicas a su alrededor y aun no tiene novia. Debe ser muy cuidadoso cuando busca a una chica. - Setsuyo miró preocupada a su hermano.

- Hum... Creo que hay algo entre Kurama y Hiei - dijo Kavelu pensativamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Setsuyo con preocupación.

- no estoy seguro. Sólo es la forma en que se miran y como siempre están juntos.

- ¿QUE? Pero Kurama me ha estado tratando muy bien desde que llegué. Estaba segura que se interesaba en mí - Setsuyo estaba casi gritando.

- No dije que no le gustaras a Kurama. Lo verás tú misma la próxima vez.

Setsuyo rió fuerte.

- No perderé con esa bola de pelos. Sólo mira. Siempre consigo lo que quiero. Incluso esto.

Kavelu sonrió.

- Buena suerte.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo pude perderlo?_ Pensó Hiei mientras saltaba de árbol a árbol. Se detuvo cuando creyó sentir algo.

_No. Falsa alarma._ Hiei suspiró y saltó bajo el árbol. De pronto alguien lo atrapó contra la corteza.

- ¿Buscando algo? - Era Kurama.

- Sí, de hecho, estoy buscando un zorro.

Kurama sonrió malicioso.

- Creo que conozco a quien buscas.

- ¿Oh, sí? - dijo Hiei y tembló un poquito cuando el dedo de Kurama bajó por su mejilla a su cuello y más abajo.

- Hn-hum - Kurama lo miró con ojos juguetones mientras se acercaba más a la cara de Hiei.

- ¿Me dirás entonces? - susurró Hiei mientras era engullido por esos ojos.

- ...después... - Kurama se inclinó y ambos se dieron un profundo y apasionado beso.

Hiei se separó primero.

- Espera un segundo, pensé que dijiste que había algo en el bosque.

Kurama sonrió.

- No era nada.

- Fue un truco... Mmm... - Kurama cerró la boca de Hiei cubriéndola con la suya y le dio otro cálido beso.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos se separaron para respirar. Hiei apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kurama. El viento sopló las hojas que caían sobre ellos, pero no les importó... Porque se tenían el uno al otro para darse calor.

- Hiei.

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime.

- ¿Qué quieres para Navidad?

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Es un feriado en el Ningenkai. Las personas lo celebran dándole regalos a sus seres queridos. Ya sabes, las cosas que quieren. - explicó Kurama acariciando el cabello de Hiei.

- Que estúpido. ¿Cuándo es?

- El 25 de Diciembre. Faltan 2 semanas. - Kurama se detuvo antes de continuar -. Así que ¿qué te gustaría más?

- Nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con nada? Anda. Todos sueñan con tener algo. Tú también debes soñar con algo.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? - preguntó Hiei a su vez.

- Quiero darte todo lo que quieras.

- Eso no es lo que...

- Vamos, Hiei. ¿Qué quieres?

El youkai pensó un momento antes de mirar a Kurama a los ojos y responder tranquilamente.

- Quiero pasar la noche de Navidad contigo... Solos...

Kurama sonrió, sus ojos brillando bajo la luz del sol.

- Y eso es lo que recibirás. - Abrazó al Koorime aun más fuerte. - Sólo tu y yo, en la noche de Navidad.

- ¡Yuusuke-chan! - llamó Setsuyo dulcemente.

- ¡Ohayou, Setsuyo-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - saludo Yuusuke alegremente ya que Keiko no estaba en el templo de Genkai.

- Oh, hice algunas galletas y pensé que tú y Kuwabara-chan querrían algunas.

- Oh. ¡Que amable de tu parte! Ven conmigo. Está haciendo frío aquí afuera. - Setsuyo asintió y siguió a Yuusuke adentro.

Tu hermano y Kuwabara estaban ayudando a Yukina en la parte de atrás. ¿Quieres que lo llame por ti? - dijo Yuusuke sirviéndole té caliento.

- No. Está bien. - Setsuyo sonrió y tomó un sorbo de té. - Um... Sé que es raro que pregunte pero ¿hay algo entre Kurama-chan y Hiei-chan? - preguntó Setsuyo lentamente.

- Err... Sí. Son muy buenos amigos. Muy cercanos.

- ¿Qué tan cercanos? - preguntó  
Setsuyo rápidamente, pero notó su rudeza. - Er. Quiero decir, pareciera que están más que simplemente cerca - explicó.

Yuusuke sonrió mientras servía más té en su taza.

- Son más cercanos que...

- ¡¡Hola! ¡¡Setsuyo-chan! ¿Cuándo llegaste? - exclamó Keiko.

Setsuyo sonrió.

- Hace unos minutos.

Kavelu apareció al mismo tiempo que Yukina.

- Estábamos hablando sobre ir a ver una película. ¿Quieren venir? - preguntó Keiko excitadamente. Setsuyo miró a su hermano que asintió.

- Claro. ¿Kurama-chan va a ir? - preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

- No lo creo. Dijo que hoy tenía otra cosa que hacer - respondió Yukina por Keiko.

- Bueno, vamos - dijo Kavelu con una sonrisa.

Kurama esperaba que Hiei apareciera en su lugar secreto - Tear's Lake _Lago de Lágrimas_. Miró hacia abajo, al agua, tan transparente y plácida que podía ver al detalle el cielo y el reflejo de los árboles.

_Por qué me siento tan extraño con Setsuyo_, pensó Kurama para sí. Y ni siquiera la puedo resistir... Sin mencionar que Hiei estaba comenzando a dudar de su amor debido a Setsuyo. Kurama suspiró.

_Me pregunto si Setsuyo siente lo mismo que yo. Es tremendamente familiar. Es como si la hubiera visto antes en otro lugar, pero no puedo situar dónde y cuando..._

- Creo que sería una buena idea no dejar que Kavelu y Setsuyo se enteren de nuestra relación - dijo Kurama al youkai enfrente de él. Estaban caminando en el bosque. Desde que Kavelu y Setsuyo habían llegado Kurama tenía menos tiempo para pasar con Hiei. Ese día parecía un buen día para pasar algunas horas a solas con Hiei.

- ¿Por qué, zorro? - preguntó Hiei, sorprendido.

- Bueno... Sólo pienso que no están listos para saber la verdad - Kurama miró hacia abajo y sonrió.- ¿Hiei? - llamó cuando no recibió respuesta del youkai.

- ¿Es porque te gusta Setsuyo y no quieres que se entere? - preguntó Hiei calmadamente, pero Kurama lo miró algo sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que no es así.

- Quizás, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

Kurama suspiró.

- Me gusta, Hiei. Me recuerda de alguien que conocí. Pero hasta que sepa quién es, quiero mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

- No lo sé. ¿Significa que tendremos que mantener nuestra distancia cuando estemos cerca de ellos?

- Me temo que sí.

- ...

- Vamos, Hiei, no eres de los que se ponen celosos - dijo Kurama.

Hiei se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

- Bueno, tal vez lo sea - se volvió hacia él y dijo lentamente -: Tal vez siempre lo he sido.

Sin embargo Hiei había aceptado el plan de Kurama. Era lo único que no podía hacer... rechazar a su amado.

De nuevo, había aceptado asistir a esa estúpida fiesta.

- Mis padres fueron de vacaciones a México... Así que tengo la casa para mí - les había dicho Kurama a todos.

Cómo hubiera deseado poder estar solo... Tal vez con Kurama a su lado...

- ¡Oye, Kurama! ¿Has estado protegiendo a mi primita? - dijo Koenma cuando entró a la casa de Kurama.

- Ne, Primo Koenma, ¡Kurama es el mejor! Me ha estado tratando con cuidado. - Setsuyo se aproximó a ellos con un plato en las manos. - ¡Kurama-chan! Toma, prueba este plato que he cocinado... Sólo para ti - sonrió Setsuyo.

- Ah... Arigatou, Setsuyo-chan - Kurama se sonrojó un poco cuando vio levantarse la ceja de Koenma.

- Iie... Llámame Setsuyo - dijo Setsuyo tímidamente mientras batía sus pestañas a Kurama.

- Err... Está bien, Setsuyo.

De pronto se escuchó una música suave y todos comenzaron a bailar. Yuusuke y Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina, incluso Koenma y Botan se pararon y comenzaron a bailar.

Hiei caminó hacia Kurama y comenzó:

- Kurama, ¿podemos hab...? - Pero alguien interrumpió la frase.

- ¡Kurama-chan! ¿Bailarías conmigo? - Setsuyo tomó el brazo de Kurama, tirando de él hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

- Um... Claro. - Kurama miró a Hiei en reconocimiento y fue a bailar.

Hiei los miró. Setsuyo puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kurama y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Kurama sostuvo su cintura... Se veían como una pareja.

Entonces... Vio un relámpago en los ojos de Setsuyo. Era por él. Una sonrisa relámpago de triunfo.

Hiei estaba sentado solo en la entrada, afuera de la casa de Kurama. No... _No puede ser. Setsuyo no quiere pelear conmigo por Kurama_. Pensó para sí. _¡Pero esos ojos!_ No podía haberse equivocado.

De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Hiei.

- Hn... - Hiei ni se inmutó, aunque cada músculo de su cuero se tensó ante ese contacto.

- ¿Estás bien? No pareces estar divirtiéndote - rió Kurama.

- Estoy bien. Hay mucho ruido adentro. - Hiei trató de ocultar sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo te molesta? - Kurama lo miró preocupado.

Justo cuando iba a abrir su boca alguien llamó desde adentro de la casa.

- ¡Kurama-chan! ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a lavar estas cosas? - Era Setsuyo.

_Seguro que ella sabe elegir el mejor momento, _pensó Hiei con odio.

- Saldré en un momento - le aseguró Kurama con una encantadora sonrisa y se apresuró a entrar.

- Sí, claro - dijo Hiei amargamente. Pero el sonido de pasos se acercó a él. Se volvió contento.

- Kura... Oh... Eres tú. - bajó su voz cuando vio que era Setsuyo.

- Hola, Hiei - dijo Setsuyo educadamente... Pero no cálidamente.

- Hn.

- Pensaste que era Kurama, ¿verdad? - dijo Setsuyo pero continuó cuando no recibió respuesta -. He oído que tú y Kurama-chan son amigos muy cercanos.

_No somos sólo amigos._ Pensó Hiei pero mordió su lengua porque le había prometido a Kurama no decirlo. Odiaba la forma en que ella decía el nombre de Kurama. Sonaba muy falso y desagradable.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Hiei.

- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero. Los dos queremos lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué demonios es?

- El amor de Kurama, por supuesto - rió Setsuyo cuando vio que Hiei la miraba, sorprendido. - Ah, sí, Kurama. Él puede ser un buen amante.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le gustas? - dijo Hiei.

Setsuyo lo miró directo a los ojos. De repente Hiei sintió frío.

- Hiei, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Nadie se puede meter en mi camino. Ni siquiera tú. Ganaré el corazón de Kurama definitivamente.

- Sí - rió Hiei sarcásticamente -, puedes cortar su corazón y quedártelo, pero su alma nunca se rendirá a ti.

- Creo que sólo tendremos que ver eso. - Con esa frase, Setsuyo entró a la casa.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo me metí en esta mierda? Hiei se sentó en el pasto como un globo desinflado. Cómo podía asustarse por una niñita. Ella nunca ganaría... ¿o lo haría?

Vio una rosa roja en el jardín y la arrancó. Una espina se clavó en su dedo haciéndolo sangrar.

- Kurama... ¿en verdad... Cambiarías tu corazón?

Lejos, en la distancia, un par de ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

- Alteza, tenemos noticias - dos demonios entraron y se arrodillaron en el suelo.

Unos pocos metros adelante de los demonios, la silla se volvió lentamente, dejando ver a su maestro. Era esbelto y alto, pálido, con largo cabello blanco cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos brillaban de rojo.

- Hmm... Repórtenmelas - dijo su voz de bajo tono.

- Hemos encontrado nuestro objetivo. Parece que tiene algunos problemas emocionales.

- Bien. Podemos utilizarlos como debilidades.

- Pero, Maestro Pazeru, él es más que un youkai de clase S.

Pazeru rió.

- Entonces tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, ¿verdad? No lo olviden, ustedes son más que SS... Más que él. Pero no lo lastimen. Lo quiero vivo. Vigílenlo porque no quiero hacer nada todavía. Deben irse ahora.

Los demonios se inclinaron y se alejaron.

El hombre se puso de pie y fue hacia el centro de la gran hall. Chasqueó los dedos y una bola de cristal negro se elevó del piso. En ella apareció el rostro de Hiei con una mortal mirada roja.

- Hiei... Pronto serás mío.

Al día siguiente Hiei estuvo evitando a Setsuyo todo el día, pero al final estuvo evitando a Kurama y Setsuyo, ya que parecían estar siempre juntos.

Ahora los observó conversar, y cómo Setsuyo sostenía la mano de Kurama. Hiei se volvió y se apoyó en el árbol donde solía esconderse. Suspiró. _Y Kurama ni siquiera parece preocuparse del contacto con Setsuyo._

- Debe ser doloroso.

Hiei abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Kavelu estaba de pie frente a él viéndose como un caballero.

- ¿Qué?

- Que una persona querida sea ganada por alguien más.

- Hn. No sé de qué estás hablando. - Hiei iba a irse pero Kavelu sujetó su brazo.

- Pero lo sabes.

Hiei miró esa mano, luego miró hacia arriba. Planeaba matar a ese bastardo que se metía en sus secretos pero había algo en sus ojos que lo hizo detenerse.

- Hiei. Setsuyo es una gran rival para ti. Ella siempre gana - dijo Kavelu mientras observaba a su hermana y a Kurama. Hiei se volvió y miró a la dirección que Kavelu observaba. Setsuyo puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kurama. La sangre de Hiei comenzó a hervir.

- Puedo ver la rabia en tus ojos. Como decía, ella siempre gana - dijo Kavelu suavemente.

- Yo también - dijo Hiei con firmeza. Pero Kavelu sólo sonrió. Tal vez era una sonrisa compasiva.

- Tal vez eres bueno para cualquier batalla, pero en esta es diferente. Esta es una batalla de amor. Tú... Probablemente perderás. Y créeme, duele más que el dolor físico - explicó Kavelu.

- Bueno, suena como que tienes bastante experiencia.

- Sólo piénsalo, Setsuyo tiene todo lo que se necesita para robar el corazón de un hombre. ¿Qué tienes tú? - Hiei apretó sus puños mientras pensaba.

- ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia, señor-inteligente? - dijo Hiei, molesto.

- Deja a Kurama por las buenas. - Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron de sorpresa. Luego, lentamente, se alejó.

- Nunca - murmuró Hiei -, nunca.

La luna brilló a través de la ventana de Kurama. Kurama se sentó repentinamente en la cama cuando sintió una presencia.

- ¿Hiei?

- Zorro. - Hiei salió de las sombras - Estaba tratando de esconder en su voz cuánto lo había extrañado.

Kurama sonrió. Se apresuró y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Hiei? No te he visto en todo el día.

Hiei sólo puso sus brazos alrededor de Kurama aun más fuerte, como si no quisiera que ese momento terminara.

- Kurama... Tenemos que hablar. - Hiei miró en los ojos de Kurama.

Pero Kurama inclinó su cabeza y lo besó tiernamente.

- ¿No puedes esperar? - susurró Kurama entre sus besos.

- Hmmm... - Hiei estaba perdido en el beso... Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo -. Kurama. - Hiei detuvo su beso y lo empujó gentilmente.

- ¿Sí? - Kurama lo miró con felicidad.

¿En verdad quiero decirle esto? Se ve tan feliz, pensó Hiei. Abrió la boca para formar las palabras pero nada salió. De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Kurama tranquilamente. Hiei pudo sentir que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos.

- Soy yo, Kurama-chan - llamó Setsuyo suavemente.

- Un segundo - dijo Kurama educadamente -. ¡Te tienes que esconder, Hiei! - susurró Kurama nerviosamente.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hiei, odiando a Setsuyo por cada minuto que pasaba.

- Porque se dará cuenta si te ve. Ahora, apúrate. - Kurama empujó a Hiei dentro del closet. - Será sólo por unos pocos minutos - le aseguró y luego cerró el closet. - Setsuyo, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Kurama cuando abrió la puerta.

- Kurama... Tengo dificultades para quedarme dormida, así que pensé que podrías ayudarme. - Ella apretó el brazo de Kurama y fue a sentarse en su cama. Hiei estaba espiando a través de la rendija y sintió que su sangre hervía ardiente.

- Claro, pero no estoy seguro si te seré de alguna ayuda.

Setsuyo le dejó ver una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

- Dime, Kurama-chan. Un chico tan lindo como tú debe tener un montón de novias. ¿Tengo razón?

_¿Qué tipo de maldita pregunta es esa,_ pensó Hiei.

- Bueno, yo no tengo una.

- ¿Qué? - Setsuyo pretendía estar sorprendida. - ¿No tienes? Eso significa que eres muy quisquilloso - bromeó.

Kurama se sonrojó.

- No, no es así.

- ¿Oh? - sonrió Setsuyo tímidamente. ¿ Crees que te gusta un tipo de chica como yo?

_Esa estúpida. ¿A qué quiere llegar?_

- Definitivamente - sonrió Kurama, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que Setsuyo se estaba acercando más y más a él. - Err... Setsuyo... Deberías volver a la cama - dijo Kurama, incómodo.

- Oh, sí. Debería, ¿verdad? - Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, como si estuviera un poco avergonzada.

- Dulces sueños - dijo Kurama mientras cerraba la puerta -. Hiei, ya puedes salir.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Hiei? - Kurama fue y abrió el closet para encontrar nada.

_¿A dónde fue?_ Se volvió y encontró a Hiei sentado en su cama.

- Ahí estás. - Pero Hiei no dijo nada. - Lo lamento, Hiei, haberte empujado así.

- Ella lo sabe - dijo Hiei.

- ¿Sabe qué?

- Sobre nosotros.

- ¡Le dijiste...!

- No lo hice.

- Oh. - Kurama se sentó al lado de Hiei y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro acercándolo.

- Tú le gustas, Kurama - dijo Hiei calmadamente, sin encontrar sus ojos.

- Así lo creo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir "así lo creo"? ¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto?

- Estás celoso.

- No lo estoy. - Pero Kurama lo sabía.

Hiei se puso de pie.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Kurama.

- Me voy - murmuró Hiei, tomando su katana.

Continúa...

Bueno a ver que pasara ¿Setsuyo lograra conquistar a Kurama? ¿Quién es ese ser que vigila a Hiei? ¿Hiei seguira el consejo de Kavelu? Estas preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo.

Dejen reviuws plis

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Holass miko al abla aquí esta el capitulo 2. Y primero quiero decir que este capitulo lo dedico a **Hana-Black** por que siempre respondio a todos los reviews que le deje, ya viste que pude publicar la historia pero gracias de todas formas.

Un comentario: si al principio les cayo mal Setsuyo en este seguro que la van a odiar. Ahí les va.

Fanfic por Gini  
Traducido por MiauNeko

Una Quebradura en el Amor

Parte 2

- Eso no explica mucho - suspiró Kurama -. No me digas que estás molesto de nuevo, Hiei. - Hiei se paró ahí, dudando en qué hacer. - Por favor... quédate. - Kurama sujetó la mano de Hiei.

- No... puedo - dijo Hiei. Kurama lo miró un momento, pensando si hablaba en serio. Murmuró:

- Bien, entonces debes irte.

Pero él no dejaría ir la mano de Hiei. Sus ojos se encontraron en una profunda mirada. Después de un momento Hiei suspiró; su katana cayó al piso. Cerró sus ojos mientras Kurama lentamente tiraba de él y lo guiaba hacia la cama donde podrían compartir la fría noche.

Kurama lo empujó hacia abajo y tocó su mejilla y su cuello y se inclinó para besar su rostro. Hiei buscó la mano en su cuello y la agarró. Abrió los ojos y besó la palma de la mano de Kurama antes de acurrucar su rostro en ella. Kurama lo miró profundamente a los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que veía en esos ojos escarlata¿Era dolor¿O una herida?

Hiei miró hacia otro lado, evitando cuidadosamente la inquisidora mirada de los ojos de Kurama. Kurama usó su dedo índice para lentamente volver el rostro de Hiei. Sus labios se encontraron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Hiei se movió un poco bajo el cuerpo de Kurama mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, incrementando la sensación de cosquilleo en su mente. Tal vez... Sólo por esta noche... Kurama puede hacerme olvidar a Setsuyo.

Después de a conversación con Kurama Setsuyo se asomó en la habitación de su hermano al ver que la luz seguía encendida.

- Oniisan¿ya has hablado con Hiei?

- Sí, lo hice. Realmente no creo que sea lo correcto - dijo Kavelu con culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó Setsuyo, desinteresada en si era lo correcto o no.

Kavelu suspiró.

- Le dije que la mejor opción sería dejar a Kurama por las buenas.

Setsuyo sonrió:

- Ese es mi hermano. - "¡Ahora Kurama será mío!", se dijo.

Kavelu negó con la cabeza.

Hiei estaba de buen humor. Claro, después de la noche anterior... ¿quién no lo estaría? Casi silbaba mientras bajaba por el camino para hacerle una visita a su gemela. Se detuvo justo en las afueras del templo de Genkai cuando escuchó a alguien decir: "Me pregunto qué está haciendo Kurama al estar tan cerca de Setsuyo". El que hablaba era Yuusuke.

- ¿Estás celoso o algo? - preguntó Keiko irritantemente, lista para darle un golpe.

- No... Por supuesto que no - sonrió Yuusuke tontamente.

- No te atrevas - amenazó ella. Luego su expresión se suavizó -. ¿Qué piensas tú, Yukina-chan?

- No lo sé. Espero que no... Pensé que le gustaba... Alguien más... - dijo Yukina lentamente.

- Yo también pensaba eso - cortó Kuwabara -, pensé que estaba enamorado de ese enano.

- Sin embargo¿le preguntaste a Kurama? - le preguntó Keiko a Yuusuke.

- ¿Sobre esto? Sí. Dijo que ella le gustaba... Y fue todo lo que me dijo.

- Oh-oh... Creo que tenemos un triángulo amoroso aquí - dijo Kuwabara.

- No es eso. Creo que Kavelu... - Yuusuke empezó a hablar pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué tiene él? - preguntó Yukina.

- Creo que le gusta Hiei. - Todos ahogaron una suave exclamación.

- Esto se está poniendo complicado - exclamó Kuwabara.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Keiko.

- Bueno... Por la forma en que mira a Hiei... Me parece que quería decirle algo... Pero nunca lo hizo. No estoy seguro. Podría estar equivocado.

- Hmmm... Creo que yo también lo noté... - dijo Keiko pensativamente.

- Bueno... Creo que todo esto es muy gracioso y coincidente... - Kuwabara se puso de pie y vio la sombra en la puerta -. Oh-oh.

Todos se volvieron y vieron a Hiei, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, heridos, adoloridos y confusos.

- ¡Onichan! - llamó Yukina.

Sería muy tarde para volver ahora. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es hacer como que no me importa, pesó Hiei mientras lentamente entraba y todos se hundían en un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Es verdad lo que estaban hablando? - preguntó Hiei fríamente.

- Nosotros... Eh... Sólo estábamos bromeando, Hiei - dijo Yuusuke.

- Es en serio - respondió Hiei.

Yuusuke suspiró antes de contestar:

- Es parcialmente cierto.

Hiei asintió mientras se dejaba caer como un globo desinflado. --

Todos intercambiaron miradas de reojo.

Keiko se puso de pie, caminó hacia Hiei y se sentó a su lado.

- Hiei, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien.

- Hn.

- Onichan...

- Hey, enano... Estoy seguro que vencerás a Setsuyo - dijo Kuwabara suavemente. Hiei lo miró con una extraña expresión.

- Gracias - dijo. Kuwabara se sonrojó avergonzado.

Setsuyo ayudaba a Kurama a cambiar la sábana de su cama.

- En verdad, Setsuyo, puedo hacerlo solo - dijo Kurama suavemente.

- Iie. Estoy aburrida, de todas formas - respondió Setsuyo con una sonrisa.

- Hey, qué... - Los pies de Setsuyo se habían enredado en una de las sábanas e iba a caer.

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo Kurama, extendiendo sus brazos para atraparla.

Ambos terminaron cayendo en la cama, con Setsuyo sobre Kurama.

Setsuyo lo miró, sonrojándose. Por un momento, no hablaron.

- Kurama¿piensas que soy hermosa? - susurró Setsuyo.

Kurama se movió, incómodo.

- Sí...

Setsuyo acercó más su rostro.

- ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo he soñado con este momento? - Ella tocó su rostro cuidadosamente y sus dedos jugaron con su cabello rojo.

- ¿Lo hacías? - tartamudeó Kurama.

- Me gustas, Kurama. Mucho - dijo ella roncamente y acercándose más que nunca.

- Setsuyo, me siento halagado... Puedes salir de encima... - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un par de labios se cerraron en los suyos. Setsuyo lo besó tiernamente primero, luego hambrienta y profundamente.

Tengo que hablar con Kurama. Tengo que decirle. Pensó Hiei mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de Kurama. Pero se detuvo frente a la casa. Suspiró. No estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado. Solía confiar tanto en que Kurama sólo lo amaba a él. Pero ahora... Desde que Setsuyo había llegado, las cosas parecían haber cambiado.

- Tal vez sólo estoy siendo paranoico - se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no. No era sólo eso. Kurama había pasado más tiempo con Setsuyo que con él. Sabía que Kurama no la amaba, pero entonces ¿cómo podía explicar la cercanía entre ellos? - Es tiempo de hacer que el zorro explique todo esto. Estoy cansado de jugar a las escondidas con esa mocosa. - Hiei saltó al árbol frente a la ventana de la habitación de Kurama.

Justo antes de que golpeara, vio algo que no hubiera querido ver ni en un millón de años.

- Maestro Pazeru¿usted llamó? - El líder de los demonios se arrodilló en el pulido suelo.

- Sí, he decidido que quiero mi regalo de Navidad ahora.

- Como usted ordene. - El demonio desapareció.

Kurama apartó gentilmente a Setsuyo.

- Setsuyo, no puedo hacer esto - dijo Kurama. Pero estaba un poco sorprendido al ver la confusa mirada en el rostro de Setsuyo.

Que extraño. Siento como si estuviera besando a mi propio hermano, pensó Setsuyo mientras lentamente se sentaba.

Kurama también se sentó, pero justo para ver la cara de Hiei.

- ¡Hiei! - Kurama saltó de la cama y se apresuró hacia la ventana. Abrió la ventana -. ¡Espera Hiei¡No es lo que tu piensas¡Regresa a mí!

Pero Hiei ya había huido.

Hiei podía sentir sus lágrimas quemándole el rostro. Toda la angustia y el dolor vinieron a él, quemándolo como un infierno. ¿Cómo podía Kurama hacerle eso¿¿Cómo podía? Pero no importaba cuánto llorara, no podía deshacerse de la escena donde Kurama y Setsuyo se besaban apasionadamente en la cama.

Resbaló en la rama de un árbol y cayó. Dejó caer la cabeza y lloró hasta que sus ojos no pudieron derramar más lágrimas; hasta que sus ojos estaban adoloridos y enrojecidos; hasta que su corazón se rompió. Levantó los ojos y vio que habían gemas en el suelo, frente a él. Molesto las apartó, enviándolas en todas direcciones.

Si Hiei no hubiese estado tan cansado, hubiera sentido a los demonios viniendo a 100 millas de distancia. Pero estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera notó el youki hasta que los demonios estuvieron detrás de él.

- Captúrenlo. - Ordenó el demonio con un franja en el hombro.

Hiei sujetó su katana y la desenvainó.

- Escogieron un mal momento - gruñó Hiei.

- Hahaha - rió el lider -, ya veremos... Tráiganlo.

Tres demonios saltaron sobre él al mismo tiempo. Aun cuando la velocidad de Hiei era insuperable, pudieron detectar sus siguientes movimientos. Debías ser los youkai más fuertes que él hubiera visto. Hiei peleó tanto como pudo, pero su corazón no estaba allí. De pronto un pie lo pateó, enviándolo media milla más allá. Aterrizó de mala manera cerca a un árbol y casi pierde la consciencia.

Uno de los demonios avanzó hacia él con una cuchilla. Hiei, cuya sangre estaba goteando por la comisura de sus labios, miró hacia arriba pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detener al demonio. De pronto el demonio fue golpeado y enviado lejos.

- ¡Idiota¡Es el regalo del Maestro! Lo quiere vivo - dijo molesto el demonio lider. El lider que se volvió para observarlo.

Hiei escupió la sangre de su boca.

- A la mierda el regalo - siseó. Pero antes de que se desmayara, escuchó algunos gritos y luego cayó en la profunda oscuridad.

Hiei despertó en un gran aposento.

- Así que... El pequeño príncipe negro finalmente decidió despertar - dijo una voz femenina.

Hiei abrió los ojos y miró hacia la dirección de la voz. Era Mukuro. Trató de sentarse pero no pudo.

- Ahorra tu fuerza. Ni siquiera estás medio recuperado. - Aplaudió y un sirviente entró con una sopa humeante. El sirviente lo ayudó a sentarse y puso la sopa en su regazo.

Hiei apartó la mirada.

- No tengo hambre.

- Come antes de que le diga a alguien que te alimente con cuchara - dijo Mukuro con un brote de risa. Hiei entrecerró los ojos, pero tomó la cuchara y tomó la sopa.

Mukuro lo observó en silencio durante un momento antes de ir hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó.

- No es asunto tuyo - le soltó Hiei.

Mukuro sonrió.

- No te ves como alguien que se quiere suicidar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella se volvió para enfrentarlo.

- Estaba mirándote pelear. Esos demonios no son los ordinarios con que lidiamos aquí en el Makai. Los he estado detectando durante un tiempo. Están en nivel SS-plus. Es por eso que tuviste problemas para vencerlos.

- ¿Y?

- No eres tú. Cuando ese demonio estaba tratando de matarte, no hiciste ningún movimiento para detenerlo. - Dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó hasta el nivel de su rostro -. Y vi la desesperanza en tus ojos - susurró.

Hiei apartó la mirada, tratando de verse rudo, pero una lágrima lo traicionó deslizándose por su mejilla.

Mukuro se sentó en la cama con él. Suspiró. Nunca en su vida había visto a Hiei tan miserable.

- Anda. Puedes confiar en mí. No le diré a nadie - dijo Mukuro suavemente.

Hiei miró hacia arriba y vio la seria expresión en sus ojos. Suspiró y comenzó su historia.

- Adivina - dijo Setsuyo alegremente.

-¿Qué? - respondió Kavelu con aburrimiento mientras sus ojos seguían las palabras del libro que estaba leyendo.

- Besé a Kurama. - Eso lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Tú QUE! - El libro en su mano casi voló. Su expresión estaba llena de sorpresa.

- ¡Mírate! - rió Setsuyo -. ¡Sí, lo besé! - dijo ella mientras se abrazaba.

Kavelu estaba sin habla.

- Pero - el rostro de Setsuyo se desanimó un poquito -, alguien nos vio.

- ¿Quién¿Hiei?

- Sí. ¡Ahora finalmente he ganado la batalla! - dijo Setsuyo feliz mientras salía del cuarto dejando a Kavelu ahí, sorprendido.

Pobre Hiei. Pensó, mientras miraba la noche oscura.

Mukuro paseaba lentamente por la habitación. Hiei acababa de contarle el problema.

- Esa Setsuyo me suena como una mocosa - dijo ella -. ¿Cómo puedes soportarla! Si yo fuera tú¡ya estaría en el infierno! - dijo Mukuro, enfurecida.

- Justo como dijo Kavelu, no soy bueno para este tipo de batallas - dijo Hiei con tristeza.

- Lo siento, amigo, pero no creo que seré de ayuda en esta situación - dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

- Está bien. De todas formas no esperaba nada de ti - dijo Hiei encogiéndose de hombros.

- Creo que debes descansar lo suficiente para que puedas decidir cómo lucharás contra ella - dijo Mukuro -. Y creo que deberías tener cuidado con los demonios que viste hoy. Creo que te siguen el rastro.

- Sí, gracias por escuchar - murmuró Hiei antes de que Mukuro saliera por la puerta.

Mukuro se volvió y lo miró, pensando por un momento.

- Sabes, hay algo más que yo haría, si estuviese en tu situación.

- ¿Y qué sería eso?

- Utilizaría a Kavelu para darle celos a Kurama - los labios de Mukuro se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa.

Del otro lado del mundo; el lado oscuro, una voz llamó:

- ¿Pudieron atraparlo?

Los demonios dejaron caer la cabeza, temblando.

- Como pensé -. Con el chasquear de unos dedos, los demonios desaparecieron con un terrible grito. Sólo el lider continuó ahí, arrodillado en el piso.

- Esta vez lleva a todos los mejorados contigo.

- Sí, Maestro Pazeru - dijo el lider con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

Kavelu al fin había encontrado la oportunidad de salir a caminar un rato. No podía evitar seguir pensando en lo que Setsuyo le había dicho. Y incluso podía imaginar el rostro de Hiei cuando vio la escena.

Se sintió triste por Hiei. Sentía como que lo extrañaba, incluso cuando ellos nunca habían estado juntos. Había algo único en ese youkai que lo conmovía cada vez que se encontraban. Kurama, tienes mucha suerte al tener una oportunidad con él. Y ahora dejas que esa oportunidad se te vaya entre los dedos, pensó Kavelu. De pronto, alguien tocó su hombro. Se volvió.

- ¿Hiei? - dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Dando un paseo? - era Hiei, pero estaba muy oscuro para verlo.

- Sí - respondió él, demasiado feliz para decir nada más.

- ¿En esta fría noche? - la voz de Hiei era plana, pero amistosa.

- Tengo algo que pensar - Kavelu comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

- ¿Algo privado? - la voz de Hiei cambió a un tono un poco más alto.

Kavelu podía sentir que su cuerpo lo estaba tocando, causando una estimulación inusual.

- Sí... algo privado.

- Yo... Tengo algo privado que decirte. Me gustas mucho, Kavelu - dijo Hiei y luego se oyó un hipo.

- ¿Qué... qué dijiste?

- Dije... me GUSTAS... - lo dijo fuertemente. Seguido de otro hipo. Fue ahí cuando Kavelu supo que Hiei estaba ebrio.

La expresión de Kavelu era una mezcla. La mitad de su corazón estaba aliviada de que lo que Hiei había dicho no era verdad, la otra mitad estaba bastante desilusionada por la inconsciente confesión de Hiei.

- Hiei, estás ebrio. Ven conmigo para llevarte a la casa de Kurama.

- ¿E... Ebrio? No... no no no... No estoy hip ebrio... Estoy perfectamente. - Hiei rió -. ¿Ves? Te lo puedo demostrar... ¿Ves esta línea recta? Te apuesto que puedo recorrerla... - Diciendo eso, comenzó a caminar esa línea hacia Kavelu.

Pero Hiei estaba realmente ebrio. Ni siquiera podía mantener abiertos sus ojos cuando cayó en los brazos de Kavelu.

- Hiei, vamos adentro.

- Hm... como sea - Hiei aun se aferraba a él fuertemente.

Kurama estaba sentado en su cuarto pero su corazón estaba afuera, volando, buscando a su amado. Cerró los ojos. Era inútil. Se arrepintió por la forma en que le prestaba tanta atención a Setsuyo. Se arrepintió de haberle dado a Setsuyo la oportunidad de besarlo. Se arrepentía... ¡de todo! Entonces, una voz llamó desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Kurama¡Setsuyo¡Necesito ayuda!

Kurama corrió escaleras abajo y se encontró con Hiei en brazos de Kavelu.

- ¿Qué tiene? - dijo Kurama mientras ayudaba a Kavelu a poner a Hiei en el sofá.

- Está ebrio.

- ¿Hiei... Hiei? - llamó Kurama suavemente. Pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Setsuyo llegó -. ¿Hiei-chan¿Está bien?

- Creo que sí - dijo Kavelu preocupado.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Kurama suavemente cuando escuchó a Hiei murmurar algo. Un nombre. empezaba con K...

- Kavelu... Kavelu... - el rostro de Kurama cambió instantáneamente. Hiei no lo estaba llamando a él.

- Te está llamando, Kavelu. - Se volvió y dijo fríamente.

- Hiei... sí¿qué quieres? - preguntó Kavelu gentilmente.

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? - dijo Hiei, abriendo un ojo.

Kavelu miró a Kurama.

- Claro - dijo.

Kurama tenía problemas para dormirse. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Hiei? Pero cómo podía culparlo después de... después de todo lo que había hecho para herirlo. Kurama abrazó fuertemente la almohada, deseando desesperadamente que fuera Hiei en sus brazos.

- Hiei... - murmuró Kurama, besando a la almohada en su abrazo. Contuvo su arrepentimiento y durmió sin soñar.

Hiei despertó en mitad de la noche. Su cabeza le dolía. Miró a su alrededor y vio que no estaba en la habitación de Kurama. Bien, todo va como lo planeé, pensó Hiei. Se sentó y se sorprendió al ver que Kavelu estaba dormido en una silla. ¿Me dio su cama, pensó Hiei culpablemente. De pronto se sintió incómodo consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía jugar y utilizar el corazón de una persona inocente sólo porque quería darle celos a Kurama? Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Más que eso¿qué iba a hacer si su plan no funcionaba?

- Kurama... - susurró Hiei pero sabía que lo que había hecho era sólo una mentira. Si Kurama realmente quería a esa Ningen no había forma de recuperar su corazón.

Quizás debía abandonar su plan antes de que Kavelu realmente se enamorara de él, antes de que Kurama realmente lo dejara por Setsuyo, antes...

¿Antes de qué?

No importa, pensó Hiei amargamente. Tenía que continuar con su plan... tan lejos como pudiera. Abrazó la almohada al lado suyo, deseando que fuera Kurama. Besó la almohada y contuvo su culpabilidad durmiendo sin soñar.

- ¡Buenos días, Hiei! - dijo Kavelu -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hiei abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una gran cama. Así que no era un sueño, suspiró Hiei mentalmente.

- Me duele la cabeza - dijo después de un rato. Kavelu rió.

- Claro¡si anoche estabas ebrio¿No te acuerdas de nada?

- No realmente - mintió Hiei. Podría haber jurado que vio un asomo de desilusión en los ojos verdes de Kavelu que se veían muy parecidos a los de Kurama.

- Bueno, baja conmigo entonces. Están tomando desayuno.

Hiei asintió y siguió a Kavelu.

- ¿Ven? Les dije que ese enano estaría bien - dijo Kuwabara.

Yuusuke lo miró.

- ¡Hiei¿Estás bien? - dijo Yuusuke preocupado. Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron más.

- ¿Todos ustedes están aquí? - preguntó.

- Claro, Setsuyo nos llamó esta mañana - replicó Keiko.

Esa bocona, pensó Hiei.

- Bueno, ahora estoy bien, gracias a Kavelu. - Hiei sonrió. Todos intercambiaron miradas de reojo.

Los ojos de Kurama se oscurecieron mientras le daba a Hiei su desayuno. Luego se sentó frente a él y lo observó intensamente. Todos se estaban atorando un poco con la atmósfera. Todos sabían del incidente de Hiei viendo a Setsuyo besando a Kurama.

- Hey, como hoy es un día soleado¿por qué no vamos todos a ese nuevo parque llamado 'Promising' Promesas/Prometiendo. ¡He oído que es un hermoso parque! - dijo Keiko excitadamente.

- ¡Oh, sí¡De seguro puedo relajarme un rato! - aceptó Kuwabara.

- Claro¿por qué no? - dijo Kavelu.

Hiei terminó su desayuno y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurama. Su corazón se saltó un latido.

- Sí¿por qué no? - dijo Hiei lentamente, aun mirando a los ojos de Kurama.

- ¡Entonces vamos! - dijo Setsuyo alegremente.

- Bien - dijeron todos a la vez.

- Kurama... ¿Kurama? - llamó Setsuyo.

- ¿Sí? - respondió Kurama pero aun mirando a Hiei.

- Anda, vamos - ella tiró de él. Hiei fue detrás de ellos con Kavelu en sus talones.

El sol brillaba sobre ellos. Aun así hacía frío, suficiente como para que nevara, con el sol colgando arriba. Kurama estaba tratando de encontrar una oportunidad de hablar con Hiei, pero Setsuyo estaba ahí llevándolo a todas partes.

- Hey¡hay rosas por todas partes! - exclamó Kavelu mientras todos se detenían cerca a una fuente.

- No son realmente rosas. Sus semillas son manipuladas de algunas forma para que puedan soportar el invierno - explicó Kurama suavemente.

Kavelu tomó una roja.

- ¡Ouch! - la aguda espina se clavó en su dedo y la sangre comenzó a correr.

- ¡Onichan! Debes tener más cuidado - dijo Setsuyo.

Hiei tomó el dedo herido de Kavelu y lo puso en su boca, comenzó a chuparlo. Kavelu inhaló profundamente. El rostro de todos se tornó un poco rojo con la sorpresa.

Kurama sintió como si alguien hubiese usado el cuchillo más afilado para cortar su corazón por la mitad.

Después de unos segundos Hiei dejó ir el dedo de Kavelu.

- Ya, ha dejado de sangrar - dijo suavemente.

- G... Gracias - tartamudeó Kavelu.

- Sigamos - Kurama apartó la mirada y habló un poco duramente.

Hiei se deslizó lejos del equipo y se dirigió a una fuente. Se sentía enfermo, enfermo de mostrar su ternura a Kavelu, una persona que ni siquiera amaba. Se tragó sus lágrimas incapaz de arrojar la sangre de Kavelu que había tragado. Se echó un poco de agua fría en su cara, deseando que pudiera despertar de esa pesadilla.

Recordó cuando había mirado los ojos de Kurama esa mañana. Esos ojos lo estaban acusando, preguntando y buscando. No... No podía continuar haciendo eso. El plan había fallado. Hiei derramó una lágrima.

Kurama podía traicionarlo, pero el nunca podría traicionar a Kurama - su único amor. Y no importaba que tanto intentara herir a Kurama... terminaba haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

- Setsuyo... has ganado - dijo Hiei suavemente como si cada palabra en esa frase fuera una aguja, clavándose profundamente en su corazón.

Continúa...

No Hiei no llores ToT maldita Setsuyo ¬¬ y casi casi lo atrapan pero Mukuro lo salvo n-n y lo aconsejo, como buena amiga. Ahora trata de provocarle celos a Kurama pero se siente culpable, que lindo es ver a un Hiei sentimental n¬n y Kurama se hace el tonto ¬¬

Miko: Ahora les presento a mi compañera Mukuro n-n

Mukuro: Hola a todos mis admiradores ñ-ñ

Miko: la presento por que me va a ayudar a ... redoble de tambores... contestar los reviews o

Mukuro: solo eso ¬¬

Miko: si es la mejor parte y la verdad nunca espere que me dejaran T-T estoy muy feliz

**Rockergirl-sk: **Y si siempre hay chicas asi, pero desgraciadamente no la puedo matar ¬¬ porque es la prima de Kooenma, si le pasa algo va a haber muchos problemas pero algo voy a hacer ¬u¬, por lo de su hermano quiza tengas razon, en cuanto a Hiei tu sabes lo impredecible que es y en este capitulo sufrio mucho por lo del beso Y.Y mi estar triste, si pudiera yo misma voy y lo consuelo. Sigue leyendo para ver como termina n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **Si pobre Hiei TToTT Kurama solo debe querer a Hiei, pero para serte sincera no me cae muy bien el pelirrojo ¬.¬ es que es demasiado perfecto, pero si Hiei lo quiere lo acepto uu. Como ya viste trata de darle celos a Kurama pero ya se esta arrepintiendo¡¡es tan inocente mi pequeño bebe de fuego! (ya me dio emocion interna tambien). No te preocupes que si lo sigo, gracias por tus comentarios y que comas muchos duraznos :o:

**MiKo-chan014: **Ya viste que enseguida actualize n-n. Asi que quedaste intrigada he?. Ya viste que quien espiaba a Hiei era uno de los secuaces de Pazeru quiere tener a Hiei a toda costa :Þ otra mas que odia a Setsuyo, creo que voy a abrir un club que se llamara "Odiamos a Setsuyo" y a cada miembro le daremos un clon de ella para que la torture y asesine como quiera. A veces los hermanos pequeños se portan asi, quieren todo para ellos, yo por suerte no tengo hermanos... aunque tengo que aguntar a una ciclope pelirroja que no me deja en paz ¬¬

Mukuro: oye o-ó yo no te molesto

Miko: si claro ¬.¬ (notese el sarcasmo)

**Hitomi chizu: **me agrada que te aya gustado y con lo de Setsuyo ahora la vas a odiar mas n.n

Bueno eso fue todo. Y ahora... ¿Que pasara! Acaso Hiei perdio a Kurama para siempre? Que abra sido esa extraña sensación cuando Setsuyo beso a Kurama? Lograran los secuaces de Pazeru secuestrar a Hiei? (como me encanta hacer estas preguntas)

Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

Dejen reviews

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Holass aquí toy de nuevo con el tercer capitulo,me alegra quedejaran reviws, ahoralas cosas están complicadas veamos que pasa ahora.n.n

Fanfic por Gini  
Traducido por MiauNeko

Una Quebradura en el Amor

Parte 3

Todos estaban en el cuarto festejando de nuevo. Hiei entró en la habitación de Kurama y tomó un lapicero y un pedazo de papel. Se sentó en el escritorio de Kurama y comenzó a escribir una carta de despedida. Justo cuando iba a escribir la primera letra alguien entró.

- ¡Nunca pensé que pudieras escribir! - exclamó Setsuyo.

- Hn. También tengo cerebro - replicó Hiei fríamente.

Setsuyo suspiró feliz.

- Es una pena como Kurama tiene que estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo.

- Sí, imagino como tiene que estar pegado a TI.

- No necesitas alterarte. Sabes, los besos de Kurama son tan dulces. Que mal que probablemente ya no los puedas probar más - sonrió Setsuyo.

Hiei podía sentir su sangre ardiendo en sus venas.

- No me interesa - dijo Hiei entre dientes.

- No tienes porque hacerlo. No puedes hacer pareja con Kurama. ¿Crees que una cabeza de bola de pelos con una mala actitud podría ser amado por alguien tan lindo e inteligente como Kurama¡Hazme el favor! - dijo Setsuyo fríamente.

Cerrando sus ojos, Hiei se mantuvo en silencio.

- Te apuesto que ni siquiera sabes lo que a Kurama le gusta comer. Bueno¿sabes? Yo no lo creo -. Ella se le acercó más y dijo -: Pero yo sí lo sé. Sé todos sus movimientos, cada detalle. Si no puedes saber estos pequeños detalles¿cómo puedes darle felicidad? - Setsuyo rió -. No hay duda que vendrá a mí en vez de a ti. Muy mal, muy mal - dijo y luego caminó hacia la puerta. - Ah, hablando de eso, debes pensar que le gustas a mi hermano. Estas equivocado. Siente pena por ti - con eso ella salió del cuarto.

Hiei se hundió en su silla. Había una gran tormenta en su cabeza; tronando, relampagueando... y lloviendo de tristeza. Puso el lápiz y el papel en su bolsillo.

_Tengo que mostrárselo una última vez._

Escaleras abajo, la música sonaba fuerte. En el estudio, Kurama hablaba con Koenma.

- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme¿Kurama? - dijo Koenma con una sonrisa.

- Sí... Yo... eh.. esto puede sonar extraño pero desde la primera vez que vi a Setsuyo yo... - Kurama se detuvo, incapaz de terminar.

- ¿Te... enamoraste de ella? - terminó Koenma por él.

- No... Quiero decir, me gusta... y primero pensé que era amor... pero no puede ser... porque tengo a otra persona en mi mente.

- ¿Qué sientes entonces?

- Siento como si ella fuera mi hermana, Koenma - replicó Kurama.

Koenma lo miró, divertido.

- ¿Qué? Piensas que es ridículo¿verdad?

- Ellas es, o mejor dicho, fue tu hermana, Kurama.

- ¿Kurama, te importaría bailar conmigo? - le dijo Setsuyo a Kurama, que acababa de salir del estudio, con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Claro - dijo Kurama, aun mareado por lo que Koenma le había dicho.

_¿Tengo una hermana,_ sonrió Kurama. De pronto se sintió cálido mientras sostenía más firmemente a Setsuyo.

Hiei se apresuró a bajar y vio que todos estaban bailando lentamente. Vio a Kurama y Setsuyo bailando muy cerca. Setsuyo le hizo un triunfante guiño. Su rabia surgió de nuevo.

- Kavelu¿bailarías conmigo? - preguntó Hiei.

Kavelu lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no?

Hiei abrazó a Kavelu y Kavelu hizo lo mismo. Giraron por la pista de baile y finalmente llegaron al lado de Kurama y Setsuyo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - susurró Yukina a Kuwabara.

- No lo sé... Apuesto a que Hiei le gusta Kavelu en vez de Kurama.

- Onichan no es ese tipo de persona - murmuró Yukina mientras miraba.

_¿Por qué no nos ha visto,_ se preguntó Hiei. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. _Por favor Dios, esta es la última vez que haré esto._

- Espérame unos segundos¿está bien? Voy a cambiar la canción.

Kavelu asintió con una sonrisa.

Hiei fue al CD player y encontró la canción que estaba buscando. Puso el CD y subió el volumen. Luego se apresuró a volver a los brazos de Kavelu.

La canción comenzó:

**Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You **  
_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti_

If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
And with you I see forever oh so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

_Si tuviera que vivir mi vida sin ti cerca a mí_  
_todos los días serían vacíos_  
_las noches parecerían tan largas_  
_Pero esto nunca se sintió tan fuerte_  
_Nuestros sueños son jóvenes y ambos sabemos_  
_Nos llevarán a donde queremos ir_  
_Abrázame ahora, tócame ahora_  
_No quiero vivir sin ti_

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
You'll only change my whole life through  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti_  
_Ya debes saber cuanto te amo_  
_Puedes estar seguro de una cosa_  
_Nunca pediré más que tu amor_  
_nada cambiará mi amor por ti_  
_Ya debes saber cuanto te amo_  
_Sólo cambiarás toda mi vida_  
_nada cambiará mi amor por ti_

If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead a way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

_Si el camino adelante no es muy fácil_  
_Nuestro amor encontrará una forma_  
_Como una estrella guía_  
_Estaré ahí por ti si me necesitas_  
_No tienes que cambiar nada_  
_Te amo así como eres_  
_Así que ven conmigo y comparte la vista_  
_Te ayudaré a ver para siempre_  
_Abrázame ahora, tócame ahora_  
_No quiero vivir sin ti._

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron de su feliz trance. ¡Esa canción¡Era la canción de Hiei y él¡Su canción de amor! Kurama se volvió y vio a Hiei en el abrazo de Kavelu.

Se sonrojó de rabia. ¡Cómo podía¡Cómo podía poner esa canción y bailar con otra persona!

- ¿Qué pasa, Kurama? - preguntó Setsuyo pero Kurama no le contestó. En vez de eso fue directamente hacia Hiei y Kavelu.

- Disculpa, pero Hiei y yo tenemos que hablar - dijo Kurama fríamente.

- Claro - dijo Kavelu.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Yuusuke dijo:

- Oh oh, creo que pasa algo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Keiko pensativamente.

Kurama arrastró a Hiei por el brazo y molesto lo lanzó en el estudio y cerró la puerta tras él. Sus ojos verdes lanzaban fuego enfurecido mientras miraba el rostro inexpresivo de Hiei.

- ¿Qué quieres, zorro? - preguntó Hiei llanamente, pero dentro de él sus latidos saltaban como locos.

- ¿Qué es todo esto¿Por qué estás actuando así¡MALDICIÓN, HIEI¡DIME! - Kurama sujetó sus hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente.

Hiei retiró sus manos.

- Bueno¿qué esperas que haga cuando estás BABEANDO por Setsuyo? - dijo Hiei irritablemente.

- No babeo por ella. ¿Y quién eres hoy¡Tú eres el que está flirteando con Kavelu!

- ¡YO NO FLIRTEO¡Tú eres quien empezó todo esto!

- ¿Qué¿Yo empecé qué?

- Admítelo, zorro¡desde el comienzo perdiste la cabeza por esa humana!

- ¿Perder la cabeza por quién? Eso es ridículo - rabió Kurama.

- ¿Qué¿No lo quieres admitir? Si te sientes tan bien con ella¿por qué no van los dos y se casan?

- Hiei... Es verdad que me gusta... pero es diferente...

- ¡Deja de dar explicaciones, zorro¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda!

- Hiei, Setsuyo es o fue mi hermana.

- Sí, y lo próximo que me dirás es que yo soy tu hermano. ¿Crees que tengo tres años¿Para ti soy un estúpido?

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero tienes razón, Hiei. ESTAS actuando como si tuvieras tres años.

- Oh... así que ahora estoy siendo inmaduro¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? Sí, Sr. Inteligente¡eres tan inteligente que ni siquiera te das cuenta de este enredo que está pasando en tus narices!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Deja esa mierda inocente de una vez, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

- ¡No¡No sé de lo que estás hablando! Y si sigues actuando como un tonto, creo que será mejor que nos alejemos para calmarnos.

Hiei lo miró un momento.

- Tienes razón, Kurama. Soy un tonto. ¡Soy un tonto porque creí todas las promesas que me hiciste! - con eso Hiei salió de la habitación dejando a Kurama atrás, confundido.

- ¡Shimatta! - Lo había hecho. Con su rabia había hecho que Hiei se fuera.

Hiei corría en un negro borroso. Estaba tan molesto que podría matar a cualquiera en ese momento. Quién demonios pensaba Kurama que era, culpándolo por flirtear con Kavelu. Si no era por él, Hiei nunca hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosa.

Colapsó y sollozó. Hizo todo eso por nada. ¡Para nada! Se había disgustado consigo mismo. Se sentía tan avergonzado. Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Kurama estaba en su habitación. Aun estaba pensando en la pelea. Hiei nunca se había puesto así. ¿Cómo Hiei y Kavelu podrían haber llegado a eso? Había pensado que Hiei era un youkai inocente. Era obvio que estaba equivocado. Su rabia aun no lo dejaba. Recordó como todos lo miraron cuando salió del estudio.

- Kurama¿estás bien? - preguntó una voz fuera de la puerta.

- Sí, Yuusuke, estoy bien - dijo Kurama con frustración.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, estoy bien - dijo rápidamente.

- Está bien, ya nos vamos. Nos vemos - dijo Yuusuke suavemente.

- Chao - suspiró Kurama. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un buen sueño. Quizás mañana todo volvería a la normalidad...

Mientras la noche continuaba, Hiei comenzó a calmarse. Sentado bajo un árbol el frío viento le había hecho estremecerse. Se envolvió más en su manto. Había llegado al lago, el lago que él y Kurama a menudo compartían. La última vez que estuvieron ahí era no hacía mucho:

- Buenos días, Hiei.

- Kurama - dijo Hiei suavemente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como si tratara de recordar su nombre.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Hiei?

Hiei exhaló. Sabía que la pregunta estaba viniendo.

- Por aquí.

- No es suficiente, Youkai.

- Puedes preguntarle a Kavelu. Me ha visto por aquí.

Kurama se sentó derecho abruptamente.

- ¿Kavelu¿Cómo puede alguien saber algo que yo debería haber sabido pero no sé? _Je... suena extraño... pero así lo escribió la autora_

- No lo sé, quizás has estado muy ocupado con alguien más - dijo Hiei fríamente, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Kurama se quedó en silencio un minuto.

- Es por Setsuyo¿verdad¡Maldición, Hiei! Es por ella¿verdad?

- Tal vez, tal vez no.

- Hiei, te lo dije, no hay nada pasando entre nosotros...

- TODAVÍA - dijo Hiei volviéndose para mirarlo pero apartándose rápidamente.

Kurama lo miró, confundido.

- Escucha, no estoy de humor para hablar. Así que ándate si quieres - dijo Hiei con calma.

- Hiei... - pero ya no hubo más respuestas. Kurama suspiró. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Hiei y luego se puso de pie para irse.

El recuerdo desagradable había desaparecido. Aun estaba solo. _Si... si tan sólo Kurama estuviera allí con él_. Pero una imagen de Setsuyo y Kurama apareció en su mente.

_Déjalo por las buenas_, se repitió la voz de Kavelu en su cabeza.

Recordó el temprano aviso de Kavelu que él ni se molestó en oír. Tal vez era el momento adecuado para dejar a Kurama, sería mucho más fácil, sería menos doloroso... ¿o no?

Sí. Sería lo mejor. Ahora Kurama realmente pensaba en él como un youkai sucio. Quizás Setsuyo tenía razón._ ¿Mala actitud?_ ¿Realmente había querido decir eso? Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Sus ojos habían perdido la esperanza. Ella tenía razón. _¿Quién me querría? A mí... un chico prohibido. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para creer que un día encontraría el verdadero amor¿Qué es amor¿Qué es amistad? Soy un tonto._

Hiei puso su mano en el bolsillo y sujetó el papel arrugado.

Recordó claramente.

_:Kurama, prométeme que nunca volveré a estar solo:_

_:Te lo prometo, Hiei. Nunca más estarás solo... nunca:_

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y tragó con dificultad.

- Creo... creo que no somos el uno para el otro, Kurama - dijo para sí.

_Si no sabes cada detalle sobre Kurama entonces ¿cómo podrías darle felicidad?_ Una imagen se formó en su mente con los ojos verdes de Kurama brillando risueños. Hiei cerró sus ojos. _No le puedo dar felicidad, y Setsuyo tenía razón. Oh, Dios, tenía tanta razón_. Abriendo sus ojos se tragó sus sollozos y escribió la carta final. Sin embargo no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Después de un rato releyó lo que tenía.

- Qué patético, ni siquiera te puedes expresar bien - dijo Hiei tristemente mientras arrugaba el papel y lo metía en su bolsillo. Debía pensar en una oportunidad para darle eso a Kurama. ¿Pero realmente quería hacerlo? Se apoyó en la corteza del árbol y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

- Sabes, no es muy buena idea tener una reunión tan temprano en la mañana - dijo Yuusuke con un bostezo. Koenma los había llamado a todos a esta reunión.

- ¿Creen que yo no tengo que dormir? Pero esto es urgente - dijo Koenma poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Hey¿dónde está ese enano? - preguntó Kuwabara.

Kurama se mantuvo en silencio. Hiei, el nombre que una vez perteneció a su corazón, ahora sonaba distante.

- Le mandé un mensaje por beeper también, pero no respondió - dijo Koenma un poco preocupado.

- Bueno, continuemos con la reunión entonces - dijo Yuusuke, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Está bien, tenemos nuevos enemigos. Han formado una torre de cristal negro llamada "The Darknight" _La Noche Oscura_ - dijo Koenma, manteniendo un rostro serio.

- No hay problema, los podemos vencer - dijo Yuusuke confiadamente.

- Me temo que esta vez no será muy fácil. El dueño del castillo entrena a demonios SS-Plus. Incluso cuando ustedes han evolucionado sus poderes a nivel S-plus aun no es suficiente para pelar contra ellos.

- Entonces ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? - preguntó Kuwabara.

- Hasta ahora el dueño no ha hecho ningún movimiento. Incluso si lo hubiera, no tengo nada hasta ahora... Estén en guardia, chicos, y les informaré tan pronto como consiga algo.

- Bien - dijeron todos ellos.

Los ojos de Hiei se movieron bajo sus párpados. Sintió algo acercándose a él. No era nadie que conociera... Era algún tipo de youkai. Reconoció el ki que irradiaba a través del aire. Era similar a los que lo atacaron unos días atrás.

- No te muevas - dijo una voz. Un metal frío tocó su mejilla.

Hiei lentamente abrió los ojos y vio un rostro familiar. De hecho, era el demonio lider con que se encontró hacía un par de días. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba rodeado de demonios... había por lo menos cinco.

_Fantástico_, dijo Hiei mentalmente.

- Ponte de pie - ordenó el lider. Hiei se puso de pie lentamente, plenamente consciente de que el filo estaba a unos centímetros de su garganta.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Hiei.

- El Maestro Pazeru desea verte.

_¿Quién demonios es Pazeru?_ gruñó Hiei.

- Sobre mi cadáver.

- No se puede. Quiere verte vivo - respondió el lider. Hiei rió pero sus manos ya estaban en la katana bajo su manto. Su puño se puso firme.

- ¡Entonces enfréntenme primero! - Con eso, Hiei saltó a la rama sobre él y empuñó su katana.

- Eres muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente - comentó el lider -. Atrápenlo. - Dos de los demonios saltaron, pero Hiei ya estaba en otro árbol.

El lider sonrió. Hiei se detuvo cuando fue alarmado por el sonido de una cuerda. Se volvió y vio que una enorme red se acercaba. Hiei saltó alto, pero no lo suficiente. Fue atrapado por la red.

- Hahaha, te lo dije - rió el lider. Pero Hiei no admitió la derrota. Usó la katana para cortar las manos de los demonios.

- ¡AHHHHH! - chillaron de dolor los demonios.

- ¿Qué demo...¡Agárrenlo! - gritó el lider.

Hiei huyó con la red encima de él. Pero era muy difícil porque la red era muy pesada. Trató de cortar la red pero no pudo. De pronto, uno de los demonios lanzó una cuchilla que fue hacia él. Hiei la esquivó pero era muy rápida. Cortó su hombro. Hiei cerró los ojos cuando sintió dispararse el dolor. Con una vuelta, se deshizo de la red y atravesó al demonio más cercano. Pero había otro detrás de él y lo cortó en la pierna.

- ¡Bastardo! - gritó Hiei con rabia. Lanzó golpes con su katana como un loco Cuando finalmente se detuvo, halló un líquido gris pegajoso por todos lados. _¡Debe ser la sangre de los demonios!_

- ¡No dejen que se vaya! - Oyó decir al lider de los demonios. Aun estaban bastante lejos. Corrió antes de que otros demonios llegaran.

- Mierda, lo perdimos de nuevo - maldijo el lider mientras miraba la espalda de Hiei.

Yukina estaba ocupada limpiando el templo, de pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta.

- Me pregunto quién será esta vez. Todos se han ido a la reunión con Koenma-sama - Aun así, fue y abrió la puerta -. Ah - dijo Yukina cuando alguien cayó hacia adelante en sus brazos.

- Yukina - susurró Hiei.

- ¡Onichan! - Yukina lo sujetó y lo sostuvo -. ¿Qué sucedió¿Te ves terrible? - exclamó.

Pero Hiei no estaba lo suficientemente consciente para responder su pregunta. Sólo siguió murmurando:

- No dejes que nadie sepa que estoy aquí... no le digas a nadie... no...

Yukina rápidamente ayudó a si gemelo a ir a su habitación. Gentilmente lo puso en la cama. Suspiró cuando vio a Hiei dormido. Yukina usó su velocidad para quitarle la ropa a Hiei. Habían dos profundos cortes; uno en su hombro, el otro en su pierna izquierda. Y ambos estaban sangrando mucho.

No había tiempo que perder. Yukina inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre la herida en el hombro de Hiei y se concentró. Lentamente, el corte se cerró y dejó de sangrar. Hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Yukina limpió el sudor de su frente. Las heridas aun necesitarían un tiempo para recuperarse completamente. Cubrió a su gemelo con la colcha y tomó las ropas.

- No le diré a nadie, Onichan. Que descanses bien.

Yukina salió, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella.

Continúa...

Quien quisiera estar en el lugar de Yukina. Al final Hiei y Kurama se pelearon, Kurama quedo enojado y Hiei triste T0T no le hagas caso a esa bruja de Setsuyo ¬¬ tu eres perfecto n.n. Pazeru todavía sigue persiguiendo a Hiei ¿logra su cometido? O.o

Mukuro: espero que no o si no te va a pesar ¬¬# (venita saltando)

Miko: No me mires asi ó.o a mi tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a Hiei pero asi es la historia ý-y

Mukuro: Mas te vale porque no voy a ser yo la que te mate sino las lectoras u.ú

Miko: no arian eso... o si? o.o

Mukuro: ya advertida estas ¬¬

Los reviews:

**Rya Reil Miyu: **es muy linda la historia. No sabia que seguia abierta la pagina, pero yo tengo todas las historias. Despues veo si las publico OK n.n

**Rockergirl-Sk:**A mi tambien me dan ganas de matarlos por idiotas ò.o y lo del consejo... a vos que se te ocurriria aconsejar en un momento asi... a mi no se me ocurre nada o.o. Ya viste que actulize enseguida y quiza reciba una paliza Setsuyo mas adelante. En vez de solucionarse las cosas se complicaron mas.Pobre Hieiu.ù

**Lastlightangel:**Aca viste mas celos para Kurama pero al final se pelearon NOOO¡ pobre Hieisito TT0TT quedo muy triste. La historia la sigo hasta el final.

**Mashou No Tenshi:**Otra mas que odio a Setsuyo te comprendemos u-u. Si Hiei llora es que Kurama lo volvio sentimental. No te pongas mal por lo del review a mi tanbien me pasa. Ya sabia yo que a todo el mundo le hiba a gustar la historia n0n. Nos vemos.

Que pasara? Que pasara? que suspenso O.o. Hiei le entregara la carta a Kurama? Setsuyo realmente es la hermana del Kitsune? Como enfrentara el reikai tantei a la nueva amenaza?

Hasta el proximo capitulo se despide Miko

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Holas aca de nuevo yo, me tarde un poco pero ya puse el capitulo 4 disfrutenlo n.n

Disclaimer: este fic NO ME PERTENECE, tanto la historia como el Anime es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Asi que no me demanden. Ahora si el Fic n-n

Fanfic por Gini  
Traducido por MiauNeko

Una Quebradura en el Amor

Parte 4

La primera cosa que sintió Hiei fue suavidad bajo él. Ciertamente no se sentía como las ramas donde solía dormir. El segundo pensamiento que cruzo fue Kurama_. No... No puede ser._ Recordó haber dejado a Kurama después de una gran pelea con él.

Volvió su cabeza y respiró profundamente. También recordaba como esos demonios SS-plus lo atacaron de sorpresa. Recordó que estaba gravemente herido... El pensamiento de eso lo hizo reaccionar. Sus ojos se abrieron. _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Hiei se sentó abruptamente mientras la colcha caía de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué demo...? . dijo Hiei cuando se vio desnudo a excepción de su ropa interior. Miró su hombro y vio la gran cicatriz roja y la de su pierna.

- Yukina - Sólo Yukina podía curarlo. Vio que su ropa estaba a su lado, ordenadamente dobladas. Las tomó y rápidamente se las puso.

- Fantástico... lavó mi ropa.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Hiei sujetó su katana y la desenvainó.

Yukina contuvo el aliento.

- Onichan... soy sólo yo - dijo Yukina con una sonrisa. En sus manos había una bandeja con comida.

Hiei lentamente apartó su katana.

- Perdón... mi reacción por reflejo - murmuró él.

- Lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes? Toma, te traje un poco de comida - preguntó Yukina mientras ponía la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

- Está bien. No tengo hambre.

- Debes comer algo - dijo Yukina firmemente mientras le alcanzaba un pan. Hiei lo miró extrañado, pero se lo comió una vez que estuvo seguro que no le haría daño.

Yukina sonrió.

- Dime qué pasó.

- Nada que quieras saber.

- Pero quiero saber.

Hiei la miró, luego suspiró, decidiendo que hablaba en serio.

- Me encontré con un par de demonios... eran bastante poderosos.

- Pero puedes vencer a muchos demonios de clase S sin problema.

- Ellos eran SS-plus.

Yukina contuvo el aliento.

- Esos deben ser sobre los que Koenma quería hablarnos. Tuvieron una reunión hoy. ¿Por qué no fuiste?

Hiei dejó de comer. Bajó la mirada.

- No tenía ganas - dijo descuidadamente.

- Es más que eso... - lo retó Yukina.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Yukina tomó un sorbo de té caliente antes de continuar.

- ¿Qué pasa entre Kurama y tú?

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya - dijo Hiei dejando su té.

Yukina se puso de pie.

- Pero no has contestado ninguna de mis preguntas. Quiero una respuesta.

Hiei la observó pero se mantuvo en silencio.

- No hay nada entre Kurama y yo.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser eso? Todos saben que ustedes están juntos.

- Se han equivocado.

- ¿Y cómo es eso cuando Kurama no puede hablar de nadie excepto de ti?

- Eso era antes - el rostro de Hiei se mantuvo inexpresivo pero Yukina pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Antes de qué?

- No creo que debamos hablar más - Hiei tomó su katana -. Mejor me voy antes de que esos demonios me encuentren.

Yukina abrió su boca pero la volvió a cerrar.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó suavemente.

- Algún lugar que nadie conozca. - Con eso, Hiei saltó por la ventana más cercana y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Yukina suspiró. Se sentó de nuevo.

_¿Que le pasa? Y ni siquiera se ha recuperado completamente..._

Vio una pequeña bola de papel arrugada bajó la cama.

_Onichan debe haberla perdido cuando se cambiaba._

La tomó y la estiró. Era una carta. La leyó rápidamente.

Las lágrimas de Yukina lentamente cayeron mientras bajaba el papel en sus manos.

- Onichan... - susurró.

- ¡Apúremonos para volver¡La nieve me está congelando! - gimió Kuwabara y corrió hacia adelante. Setsuyo y Kavelu hicieron bolas de nieve y se las lanzaron a Kuwabara.

- ¡Hey¿Qué demonios¡Están muertos! - Kuwabara formó una gran bola de nieve y la disparó contra ellos.

Habían tratado de ayudar a Koenma a encontrar a esos nuevos enemigos pero sin éxito.

- Ese tipo de demonios SS-plus suena amenazante. Debemos tratar de estar tan cerca como podamos. ¿Qué piensas Kurama? - preguntó Yuusuke. Ambos estaban caminando bastante lento comparado con el resto del grupo que estaba jugando adelante.

- ¿Kurama¿Kurama¿Ho... laaa?

- ¿Huh? Perdóname. ¿Qué decías? - Kurama finalmente salió de su modo distraído.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kurama? Te veías en la luna - preguntó Yuusuke, preocupado.

Kurama suspiró.

- Es por Hiei - dijo Yuusuke suavemente.

- Sí - suspiró Kurama de nuevo.

- ¿La pelea de ayer fue sobre Setsuyo?

- Desafortunadamente.

- No me sorprende. Haría lo mismo si fuera Hiei - dijo Yuusuke. Kurama lo observó, confundido.

- Le prestas mucha atención y tiempo a Setsuyo, Kurama. Hiei puede ser un youkai, un Koorime o un demonio de fuego... pero igual tiene un corazón, lo sabes. También tiene alma. Y lo has herido.

- Yo... ¡Pero él estaba pasando su tiempo con Kavelu! - se defendió Kurama.

- Oh... Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso, Kurama. Sólo estaba tratando de darte celos. ¿No te das cuenta? - suspiró Yuusuke.

- Pero no viste la expresión de su rostro cuando estaba con Kavelu... El estaba...

Antes de que pudieran hablar más un agudo sonido apareció.

- ¿QUE ES ESO!

Yuusuke y Kurama se volvieron hacia la voz que oyeron.

Vieron algo muy veloz volando de árbol a árbol. Ese algo no estaba solo. Habían al menos seis... seis demonios.

Yuusuke y Kurama se apresuraron a llegar donde Kuwabara y los demás.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - exclamó Setsuyo, aferrada a los brazos de su hermano.

- Creo que tenemos un problema - observó Kavelu.

Justo entonces los seis demonios se pararon alrededor de ellos.

- Oh-oh - dijo Kuwabara.

- Esos no son demonios ordinarios... - avisó Yuusuke.

- Son demonios SS-plus - dijo Kurama antes de que todos los demonios saltaran sobre ellos.

- ¡Dispérsense todos¡Protejan a Setsuyo! - gritó Yuusuke mientras se ponía en pose de Rei Gun. Kuwabara y Kurama sacaron sus armas, la espada espiritual y Rose Whip.

- Kavelu, saca a Setsuyo de aquí - gritó Kurama mientras saltaba lejos del ataque de uno de los demonios.

- ¡Mierda¿Dónde está ese enano cuando se le necesita? - dijo Kuwabara entre dientes.

Después de dejar la habitación de Yukina, Hiei se sentó en una rama de un árbol en lo profundo del bosque. Se sentó tranquilo, dejando que la nieve lo cubriera lentamente aun cuando la odiaba. Porque... la nieve le recordaba su pasado. Especialmente ahora, le recordaba su vacío y odio contra sí mismo. Odiaba no tener el poder para cambiar el corazón de Kurama.

Pero de nuevo no tenías más fuerza para odiar. Mientras Kurama fuera feliz... ¿por qué no dejar que Setsuyo lo tuviera?

Se envolvió en su manto mientras el viendo frío soplaba sobre él.

De pronto el grito de una chica se quebró en el bosque.

Hiei se sentó abruptamente. Reconoció la voz.

- Setsuyo. - Retiró el vendaje sobre su frente, dejando que el Jagan se abriera. Examinó toda el área del bosque, finalmente localizó al equipo.

- Oh, mierda.

En un parpadeo ya había desaparecido.

- ¡Rei Gun! - gritó Yuusuke a todo pulmón mientras tres demonios gris verdosos que se veían monstruosos se movían hacia él.

El Rei Gun sólo hirió a dos de ellos.

- ¿Qué demo...?

Por otro lado, Kurama y Kuwabara estaban peleando para salvar a Setsuyo y Kavelu. Setsuyo se escondía detrás de la espalda de su hermano que sacó su daga y comenzó a ayudar al equipo.

En ese momento un enorme demonio con una aguda cuchilla apareció frente a Setsuyo.

- ¡AH! - chilló Setsuyo de miedo. Se tambaleó hacia adelante pero descubrió que estaba atrapada... ¡atrapada entre el monstruo y un árbol!

De pronto, Hiei saltó y atravesó al demonio por la espalda usando su katata. Aprovechó la oportunidad y llevó a Setsuyo lejos del árbol. La lanzó a un lado y comenzó a pelear con el demonio.

- Ah-ha¡Es Hiei! - dijo Yuusuke alegremente mientras disparaba otro tiro.

- ¡Justo a tiempo, enanito! - Incluso Kuwabara se alegró.

Pero esos demonios eran difíciles de matar. Tenían una técnica especial para matar con cuchillas.

- ¡Hiei¡Ten cuidado con Setsuyo! - gritó Kurama. Hiei entrecerró los ojos y la furia comenzó a surgir.

La enorme cuchilla del demonio cayó sobre Hiei. Escuchó a Setsuyo contener el aliento. Justo entonces levantó su katana y la detuvo en medio del aire.

El demonio y Hiei estaban forcejeando.

- Setsuyo¡sal de ahí!

Pero estaba demasiado asustada para moverse. Hiei podía sentir la herida en su hombro comenzando a abrirse de nuevo.

- ¡Rápido! - Uso sus últimas fuerzas y empujó fuertemente la katana. El monstruo retrocedió.

- ¡Corre! - le gritó Hiei a Setsuyo que finalmente comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación.

- ¡Imouto! _¡Hermana!_ ¡Cuidado! - gritó Kavelu.

Setsuyo se detuvo en seco. Se volvió y vio una cuchilla con forma de disco volando hacia ella.

- ¡Cuidado¡Ve a la derecha! - gritaron Yuusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara al mismo tiempo.

Hiei se volvió y vio la cuchilla.

- ¡Oh, mierda! - pero no había más tiempo para pensar. Corrió a su máxima velocidad y empujó fuertemente a Setsuyo.

- ¡Hiei! - gritó Yuusuke- Todos miraron la escena con la boca abierta. Yuusuke rápidamente disparó un tiro al disco.

La cuchilla cambió de curso y voló sobre Hiei y Setsuyo. Setsuyo gritó y se desmayó.

El monstruo fue hacia ellos de nuevo. Hiei tomó su katana y lo cortó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

Finalmente el monstruo cayó al suelo por la mitad y desapareció en el aire. Los otros demonios desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

. Ese debe haber sido el lider - observó Kuwabara.

Hiei se arrodilló en la nieve, apoyándose en su katana.

Rápidamente Kurama corrió hacia Setsuyo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo¡Podrían haber muerto los dos! - exclamó Kurama molesto. Vio un profundo corte causado por la cuchilla voladora en el brazo de Setsuyo. - Setsuyo¿estás bien? - preguntó Kurama ansiosamente pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Mira lo que has hecho - dijo suavemente. Hiei lo miró inexpresivamente. Su mano en la espada hizo más fuerza.

- Ya basta, Kurama - dijo Yuusuke.

- ¿Basta? Mira... está gravemente herida - dijo Kurama. Rápidamente puso algunas hierbas en la herida.

En un parpadeo... Hiei se había ido.

- ¡Hiei, espera! - llamó Yuusuke. Se volvió hacia Kurama -. Ahora¿estás feliz?

- ¿Huh?

- Hiei hizo lo mejor que pudo para salvar a Setsuyo. ¡Si no fuera por él ella ya estaría muerta!

Kurama inclinó su cabeza, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

Yuusuke suspiró.

- No importa. No te entiendo, Kurama. Porque te enamoraste de Setsuyo tan de repente. Hiei no pudo haber tenido una mejor opción.

- Ella era mi hermana - susurró Kurama.

- ¿Qué?

Kurama se volvió y lo miro con tristeza.

- Setsuyo era mi media hermana hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué! . dijo Kavelu asombrado.

- Kurama, será mejor que expliques esto después. Si yo fuera tú, me aseguraría que Hiei está bien en este momento - dijo Yuusuke mirando hacia el suelo.

- Parece que querían a ese enano. ¿Notaron cómo los demonios dejaron de pelear contra nosotros y ayudaron a su lider en la pelea contra Hiei? - dijo Kuwabara.

- Sí... lo noté también - dijo Kavelu.

- Volvamos al templo. No es seguro aquí y hace mucho frío. Debemos pedirle ayuda a Yukina - dijo Kuwabara.

- Creo que Setsuyo no es la única que necesita ayuda - dijo Yuusuke lentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Kurama.

- Eso... - Yuusuke apuntó el suelo no muy lejos de ellos. Era donde Hiei había estado hacía unos minutos.

Había un charco de sangre en la nieve.

Kurama sintió que su corazón le dolía. Cerró los ojos y susurró dolorosamente:

- Hiei.

Hiei huyó tan rápido como pudo hacia el profundo corazón del bosque. Pero el eco de la voz de Kurama no lo dejaría en paz.

Finalmente se detuvo y se arrodilló en el piso. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. ¿Estaba mal?

Jadeó cuando un agudo dolor surgió a la izquierda de su pecho. Casi había olvidado la herida. Cuando el disco fue hacia Setsuyo la apartó del camino. Pero la cuchilla los había cortado a los dos. Sólo que Setsuyo se cortó en el brazo... y él en el pecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, de todas formas alguien tenía que salir herido. Si no la hubiera empujado, ella ya estaría muerta.

Lentamente Hiei se sacó su manto que estaba húmedo con sangre. Siseó y gimió cuando vió su herida. El corte antiguo en su hombros se había abierto y comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo. Miró hacia su pecho, la sangre brotaba de ese corte.

De repente Hiei se sintió mareado.

Cayó al piso y se hundió en la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo va mi juego de caza? - preguntó Pazeru.

- Todo va bien. Lo atrapamos en el bosque. Ahora está en la cámara de lavado cerebral - contestó el lider.

- Muy bien. ¿Cómo está?

- Malherido. Y ha perdido mucha sangre. Que bueno que lo atrapamos a tiempo.

- Excelente - Pazeru bajó las escaleras y fue a la cámara con el demonio lider siguiéndolo detrás.

- Ah... mi hermosa y misteriosa criatura. Finalmente te tengo - tocó la mejilla de Hiei gentilmente. Pazeru se volvió hacia el lider.

- Primero curen sus heridas... y luego podemos continuar nuestro plan.

- Sí, maestro.

Los cuatro muchachos volvieron al templo de Genkai dolorosamente debido a que habían perdido mucho youki sólo peleando contra esos demonios SS-plus.

- ¡Keiko¡Ven a ayudarnos! - gritó Yuusuke cuando vio a Keiko caminando hacia el templo de Genkai.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Keiko corrió y contuvo el aliento cuando vio que Setsuyo estaba sangrando en los brazos de Kurama.

- Fuimos atacados... Apurémonos a entrar. Te contaré después.

Keiko asintió y los ayudó a abrir la puerta del templo.

Entraron y encontraron a Yukina sentada tranquilamente.

- ¡Yukina¡Que bueno que estés aquí¿Puedes ayudar a Setsuyo? Está malherida - dijo Kurama.

Yukina lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia Setsuyo, le tomó el pulso.

- Llévala a mi habitación - le dijo fríamente a Kurama. Todos se miraron preguntándose qué estaba mal.

Kurama paseaba de aquí para allá esperando que Yukina saliera. Los otro estaban sentados tomando un poco de té.

- ¡Ya para, Kurama¡Siéntate! Me estás mareando . dijo Kuwabara.

- Así que ¿qué hay entre Setsuyo y tú? - preguntó Yuusuke cuando Kurama se sentó.

Kurama suspiró y comenzó la historia.

- La primera vez que la vi supe que se veía familiar. Pensé que sería alguien que conocí en el pasado, siglos atrás.

- ¿Cómo tu antigua amante? - preguntó Yuusuke cuidadosamente.

- Sí. Eso es lo que pensé al comienzo. Estaba muy confundido. Pero luego hablé con Koenma y lo supe todo. Ella fue mi hermana hace doscientos años.

Kuwabara silbó.

- Esto se pone interesante - pero fue codeado por Yuusuke.

- Es por eso que he estado pasando tanto tiempo con ella... e ignorando a Hiei - dijo tristeza.

- Entonces... ¿quieres decir que nunca te enamoraste de mi hermana? - preguntó Kavelu.

- ¿Cómo podría? Sólo la estoy tratando como una hermana... como haces tú.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Kurama se apresuró a ir.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Vivirá - respondió Yukina simplemente, pero aun mirando a Kurama como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

- Yukina-chan¿estás bien? No te ves muy bien - dijo Keiko preocupada.

- Sí, Yukina. Nunca te había visto así antes. Estás un poco pálida - dijo Kuwabara.

Yukina los miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo podría¿Cómo podría sentirme bien si mi hermano está sufriendo? - casi gritó.

Todos estaban sin habla. Kurama inclinó su cabeza.

- Puedo sentirlo. Hiei no sólo esta herido física y emocionalmente. Algo malo le pasa. No puedo sentir su existencia.

- Quieres decir que él... - preguntó Kurama nerviosamente.

- Espero que no. ¡Y todo es tu culpa! - Yukina lo señaló -. Todo es tu culpa, tú, criatura desalmada. Mi hermano te ama... ¿y qué le diste¡Tu estúpida promesa y lo dejaste por Setsuyo!

Todos estaban mirando a Kurama.

- Yukina... te has equivocado. Sólo estaba tratando a Setsuyo como una hermana.

- ¿Oh, sí¿Entonces por qué él te dejó ESTO? - ella tomó el papel y se lo lanzó a Kurama, que lo atrapó.

Todos lo observaron mientras abría la carta y la leía lentamente.

_Kurama:_

_Nunca pensé que sería yo el que escribiera esta carta...  
pero creo que es mejor que hablar cara a cara.  
Por lo menos podemos evitar quedarnos sin palabras._

_He estado pensando bastante últimamente.  
Sobre nosotros, quiero decir. He descubierto que...  
No te conozco tan bien como pensaba.  
Ni siquiera sé que te gusta comer o qué color prefieres.  
Sé que esto es estúpido... y esta clase de cosas nunca han  
pasado por mi mente. Si no puedo entenderte¿cómo podría hacerte feliz?_

_Lo siento si te herí de alguna forma cuando estaba siendo amigable con Kavelu.  
Debes saber el propósito detrás de eso; sólo estaba tratando de darte celos.  
Ahora sé que estuvo mal que hiciera eso.  
Porque... no importa cuantas veces me has herido...  
nunca podría llegar a odiarte, o herirte. Sería como herirme a mí mismo.  
Creo... que te quiero demasiado para hacer eso, pero esta es la última vez que lo voy a admitir._

_No. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.  
Pero sé de alguien que lo es. Alguien como Setsuyo.  
Ella comprende tanto y sabe muchas cosas sobre ti.  
No puedo competir con ella. Tal vez ella es una mejor elección._

_Por tu felicidad, Kurama, elígela a ella._

_Espero que sepas que esto significa... adiós._

_No trates de encontrarme zorro. Es mejor de esta forma... creo._

_Hiei._

El papel cayó de las manos de Kurama.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Kurama? - preguntó Kuwabara mientras Yuusuke iba y tomaba el papel. Rápidamente examinó la hoja antes de bajarla.

- ¿Hiei te dio esto? - preguntó Yuusuke.

- No. Estaba herido cuando ustedes estaban en la reunión esta mañana...

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó Kuwabara a Yukina que asintió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

- Vino a mí y lo curé un poco. Encontré este papel después que se fue. Creo que onichan no sabía si te iba a dar esta carta.

- Oh, mierda... Eso significa... - maldijo Yuusuke mientras observaba los ojos de Kurama condensándose con miedo.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo... - murmuró Kurama mientras caminaba inestablemente hacia la puerta.

- No, Kurama - lo detuvo Yuusuke -. No estás en condición como para ir a buscarlo. Estás muy pálido debido a la impresión. Kuwabara y yo iremos - Kuwabara asintió y los dos corrieron al nevado exterior.

- Hiei... - llamó Kurama mentalmente -, tienes que estar bien. ¡Tienes que estarlo!

- Hmm... - gimió Setsuyo mientras comenzaba a despertar.

- ¿Setsuyo¿Setsuyo? - llamó Kurama suavemente.

Setsuyo abrió sus ojos lentamente.

- ¿Kurama?

- Sí, soy yo.

- Sabía que estarías a mi lado cuando despertara - dijo Setsuyo con una sonrisa.

- Setsuyo, hay algo que quiero decirte - dijo Kurama seriamente.

- Qué¿qué es?

- Tuve una hermana en los días en que yo era un youko. Ella era media humana y media youko.

Setsuyo parpadeó.

- Cuando te vi, la recordé. Y cada vez que estabas conmigo podía sentir su presencia.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? - preguntó Setsuyo, demasiado asustada de la respuesta.

Kurama se volvió hacia ella.

- Setsuyo, tú ERAS mi hermana.

- ¿Es esa una forma de decirme que no te gusto? - preguntó Setsuyo inocentemente.

- No, Setsuyo, te equivocas.

- Kurama, me gustas, más que nunca. Aun si fueras mi hermano, eso fue años atrás... no puede molestarnos.

Kurama se volvió.

- Setsuyo, ya tengo a alguien en mi mente.

- Kurama, Hiei se ha ido. El ya no está aquí - Ella se acercó más a él -. Pero yo sigo aquí... y siempre estaré aquí si es lo que tu quieres.

Kurama se levantó.

- Por favor Setsuyo. las cosas no son tan simples. Para mí, Hiei significa más de lo que nunca podrías imaginar. - Era su voz apenada lo que hizo que ella se detuviera.

- Dejaré que lo pienses, Kurama. No quiero ser tu hermana. Y no te presionaré en este momento. Pero piénsalo... porque al final, yo seré la única que continúe a tu lado - dijo Setsuyo a la espalda de Kurama antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- Yuusuke, Kuwabara... ¿algo¿Encontraron algo? - preguntó Kurama ansiosamente cuando los muchachos volvieron. Yuusuke suspiró dolorosamente.

- Nosotros... seguimos el rastro de sangre de Hiei hacia el bosque. Encontramos un charco de sangre cera de una enorme roca y huellas alrededor - Yuusuke tragó, incapaz de predecir cómo se sentiría Kurama.

- Esa huellas en la nieve parecen haber sido de esos demonios contra los que luchamos. Y si el charco de sangre pertenece a Hiei... entonces... creo que nuestro amigo está en problemas.

Repentinamente Kurama se sintió mareado.

_No... eso no puede ser... _

- No... no... - murmuró antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Kurama!

De vuelta en el lado oscuro del mundo...

Pazeru estaba observando al pequeño y lindo youkai que acababa de capturar. Las heridas de Hiei ya habían sanado completamente.

- Kurama... Kurama... - murmuró Hiei mientras se retorcía en su inconsciencia.

_¿Kurama,_ se dijo Pazeru sin poder creerlo. Debían ser diez mil veces que escuchaba eso de los labios del youkai.

- Maestro Pazeru - el demonio lider entró.

- ¿Has descubierto quién es ese Kurama?

- Sí. Es un youko que ahora vive en el Ningenkai. Es el amante de Hiei. Se amaban mucho antes de que una chica se interpusiera en su relación. Lo ha visto en el torneo de hace unos años. Su youki y tácticas son muy altos... El y Hiei son un par de buenos peleadores y sus técnicas de pelea son igual de altas. Juntos, son casi invencibles.

- Hmm - Pazeru asintió pensativamente.

- Ambos son detectives del Reikai. Tienen dos amigos, Yuusuke y Kuwabara que también son extremadamente poderosos.

- Pero ciertamente, no pueden ser de nivel SS-plus todavía - se dijo Pazeru. De repente tuvo una brillante idea. Aplaudió y una bola de cristal negro voló hacia sus manos.

- ¿Qué intenta hacer, Maestro Pazeru? - preguntó el lider, confundido.

- Voy a lavarle el cerebro y dejarle sólo malos recuerdos de Kurama. Así cuando lo encuentren, tendremos una interesante historia de amor para observar. - Con eso, Pazeru puso la bola de cristal sobre Hiei en el techo. Repentinamente el cristal se encendió en energía y humo. Luego los recuerdos de Hiei comenzaron a volar hacia el cristal negro. Como en una película, Pazeru y el lider pudieron ver todo en los recuerdos de Hiei.

Todas las veces que Kurama y Hiei habían hecho el amor, los besos apasionados, los momentos felices que pasaron juntos... todas las lágrimas que Hiei había derramado...

- De esta forma, Hiei será mío... para siempre... JAJAJA - rió Pazeru.

Dos días pasaron sin saber nada sobre Hiei. Ya habían informado a Koenma y a Botan... Ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Parecía que en las pequeñas habitaciones todos pensaban profundamente en la tragedia amorosa. La Navidad no alegró sus espíritus.

Sólo dos días más y sería Navidad. Kurama estaba bebiendo. Ahora sabía porqué la gente bebía... era porque el vino podía hacerle olvidar todo el dolor y la tristeza. No le importó si era sólo por un corto tiempo... ese tiempo era lo que necesitaba, aunque el arrepentimiento nunca había dejado su mente mientras el nivel de la botella de vino seguía bajando. Recordó la promesa de Navidad que le había hecho a Hiei. Pero eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor. A veces, podía sentir a Hiei llamándolo, pero cuando se volvía, lo que veía era compasión en los ojos que lo miraban. Sabía que era su culpa el que Hiei lo hubiera dejado. Si... si algo le había pasado... nunca... jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Kavelu se hundió en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora sabía porqué Hiei había sido tan bueno con él ese par de días... lo estaba usando para darle celos a Kurama. Kavelu suspiró. No importaba ahora... deseó no haber sabido eso.

- Hey¡no ha comido nada últimamente y ahora está tratando de emborracharse! - le susurró Kuwabara a Yuusuke.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? - le cortó Yuusuke. Frunció el ceño cuando miró a Kurama que estaba bebiendo y atreviéndose a beber más. Setsuyo también miraba a Kurama intensamente.

- Kurama, deja de beber y come algo - Setsuyo caminó hacia él cuidadosamente y le ofreció comida.

- Aléjate de mí - le advirtió Kurama mientras tomaba otro vaso de vino.

- ¡Pero Kurama!

- ¿Kurama¿Quién es Kurama¡Te diré quién es él! Es un rompecorazones. Usa las dagas más afiladas y las clava en quien ama más - Kurama levantó su cabeza y rió histéricamente. Pero pronto su risa murió y siguieron serios sollozos.

- ¡Hiei! - gritó Kurama de repente y corrió a abrir la ventana. Gritó -¡Te lo ruego, por favor! Regresa a mi... por favor... por favor... - Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras lloraba. Keiko y Yukina comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente. Kuwabara sólo se sentó ahí, entumecido.

Yuusuke corrió y sujetó a Kurama por los hombros.

- ¡Kurama, cálmate! - lo sacudió con fuerza. - ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo¿Qué MIERDA crees que estas haciendo! Hiei todavía no está muerto¿entiendes¡TODAVÍA no está muerto¿Así que por qué mierda no te callas! - gritó Yuusuke mientras una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Kurama se detuvo y se calmó.

- Incluso si está muerto... ¿qué sentido tiene llorar? No puedes traerlo de vuelta - dijo Yuusuke suavemente mirando en esos profundos ojos que estaban oscurecidos por las lágrimas.

Setsuyo estaba totalmente confundida. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que un par de ojos esmeralda pudieran perder su brillo algún día. Tal vez estaba equivocada al separar a esos dos... tal vez ella...

_Realmente se aman,_ pensó Kavelu._ Que trágico..._

De pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta. Setsuyo fue y abrió. Eran Koenma y Botan.

- Buenas noticias, chicos - comenzó Koenma pero pronto calló al ver el par de ojos enrojecidos; incluso Kuwabara sollozó.

- ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias? - preguntó Kuwabara con una voz seca.

- ¿Mi hermano aun está con vida? Por favor, Koenma-sama¡tengo que saberlo! - rogó Yukina.

- Hiei no está muerto - dijo Koenma lentamente, asegurándose de que eso entrara en la cabeza de Kurama -. Pero... fue capturado por el entrenador _de demonios_ SS-plus.

- ¿Qué? - Kurama salió de su trance.

- Sí¿de qué mierda estás hablando? - Yuusuke preguntó molesto.

Koenma suspiró._ ¿No puede usar un mejor lenguaje?_

- Su nombre es Pazeru. No sé porqué quiso atrapar a Hiei... pero estoy seguro de que hay una razón detrás de eso.

- Tengo que salvarlo - dijo Kurama.

- No... sería muy peligroso - dijo Setsuyo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Setsuyo. Podría ser una trampa... - dijo Koenma.

- Lo salvaré, aun si me cuesta la vida - dijo Kurama firmemente.

Temprano en la mañana, dos días después, estaban listos para traer a Hiei de vuelta.

Todos estaban descansados, pero los ojos de Kurama aun se veían desesperanzados. Setsuyo y Kavelu insistieron en ir también.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos como podamos - dijo Kavelu firmemente.

- Bueno, está bien, pueden venir - dijo Yuusuke de mala gana.

- Tengan cuidado, amigos - dijo Koenma con Botan de pie a su lado.

- Lo intentaremos. Y traeremos de vuelta al miembro de nuestro equipo al amanecer - dijo Yuusuke antes de dirigirse a su destino.

- Maestro Pazeru, tenemos visitas.

- ¿Oh¿Y quienes podrían ser? - preguntó Pazeru sin miedo.

- Kurama y sus amigos.

- Hmm... Me pregunto qué quieren - dijo Pazeru mientras miraba al guardia a su lado -. ¿Qué piensas tú? - le preguntó al guardia más bajo en la oscuridad.

Esos ojos almendrados se iluminaron con una luz azul mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

- Hn... Vienen a morir - dijo Hiei sin emoción.

- Jajajaja... - rió Pazeru -. Buena respuesta. Prepárense para el show.

Continúa...

Ahora Hiei esta bajo el control de Pazeru !NOOO¡ ¬¬ Hiei es mio... en mis sueños nada mas ú.ù. Kurama sufre la ausencia de su koi y bien merecido se lo tenia ù-ú pero al menos va a arreglar las cosas. Setsuyo al fin entendio que no puede tener TODO lo que quiere ¬u¬.

Los reviews:

**Rockergirl-sk: **Si es muy buena esa pagina, que lastima que ya no actualicen, pero quien sabe algun dia... Es lindo volver a releer algunas historias, aunque ya sabes como termine todavía conservan su encanto n.n. Me gusto mucho la historia que pusiste, y gracias por la propaganda ¬u¬ asi que ya sabes, cuado tengas problemas con los derechos de autor ya sabes a quien culpar... era broma jeje :o: . Y gracias por los halagos n/n. Tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Bye

**Mashou No Tenshi..: **Cierto, toda la culpa es de ase bruja ¬¬ Pero nunca tendra a Kurama, porque su corazon es de Hiei. Me parece que Pazeru tambien se obsesiono con Hiei, pero no lo culpo con lo lindo, inocente y perfecto que es mi youkai de fuego °¬° ... hn ya me estoy babeando. Si Hiei y Kurama son uno para el otro. Supongo que ya creias que el zorro era un pervertido por estar baboso con su hermana pero aca tenes la explicación, y ahorita se fue a buscar a Hiei. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Luego nos leemos adios

**ZETA OBSCURA: **yo actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo ú.u. Aca Hiei sufrio un poco mas y se volvio malito. Espero que te guste ¬u¬

**Review anónimo:** si ya se que la pagina todavía anda ¬¬ gracias por el aviso ù-ú

Eso fue todo... y ahora... ¿Lograra Kurama salvar a Hiei de las agarras de Pazeru! Ô.Ô

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Sayonara bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, aca volvi con el quinto capitulo ahora veremos como termina todo.

Disclaimer: este fic NO ME PERTENECE, tanto la historia como el Anime es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Asi que no me demanden. Ahora si el Fic n-n

Fanfic por Gini  
Traducido por MiauNeko

Una Quebradura en el Amor

Parte 5

- Así que, ¿este es el Castillo Darknight? - preguntó Yuusuke, más para sí mismo.

- Hey, esa torre le hace juego al nombre. Me pone la carne de gallina. - dijo Kuwabara mientras cerraba más su chaqueta.

- No importa lo que escalofriante que sea, de todas formas tenemos que entrar. Hemos llegado tan lejos... - dijo Yuusuke.

- Vamos, Setsuyo - llamó Kavelu a su hermana, que estaba mirando a Kurama. Pero Kurama tenía otras cosas en su mente.

_Hiei, ya voy. Espérame, amor mío_, pensó Kurama.

Todos entraron en la oscura sorpresa que les esperaba más adelante.

Yuusuke y los otros llegaron a un gran hall. Todo era de colores oscuros. Kuwabara podía sentir un alto youki en alguna parte.

- Creo que estamos siendo observados - les avisó en voz baja.

Kurama trató de ubicar el ki de Hiei... Pero no encontró nada.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo una fría voz.

El equipo se sobresaltó un poco, pero pronto se recuperaron y se pararon en posiciones de batalla.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! - gritó Yuusuke en el oscuro vacío.

- Bienvenido, gran equipo del Reikai. - Una sombra oscura apareció -. Bienvenidos a mi castillo - dijo Pazeru suavemente mientras todos lo observaban.

- Pazeru - dijo Kurama entre dientes.

- ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo? ¡¡Devuélvenoslo!

- ¿Su amigo? - preguntó Pazeru levantando una ceja.

- Deja de ser tan estúpido. ¡Sabes de quién mierda estamos hablando! - dijo Yuusuke.

- Joven - sonrió Pazeru mientras negaba con la cabeza -, necesitas un mejor lenguaje para hablar conmigo.

- No damos una mierda por quién tú crees que eres, ¡sólo queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta! - dijo Kuwabara escandalosamente.

- Entonces vengan y enfréntenme - sonrió Pazeru débilmente.

- ¡¡Tú lo pediste! - Yuusuke apuntó su dedo hacia Pazeru. - ¡¡Rei Gun! - Una bola de energía color rojo fuego salió directamente hacia Pazeru.

BOOM

Todos estaban rodeados de una nube de polvo.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Le di! - rió Yuusuke.

- No estés tan seguro - le avisó Kavelu mientras la nube comenzaba a desaparecer. Ahí estaba Pazeru, intacto.

- ¡¿Qué! - dijo Setsuyo.

- ¡¡Espada Espiritual! - Kuwabara corrió hacia adelante y comenzó a lanzar golpes.

- ¡Cuidado, Kuwabara! ¡Mira detrás de ti! - gritó Kavelu... Pero era muy tarde. Un filo salió hacia él. Justo cuando iba a golpear a Kuwabara en el pecho el filo fue sujetado por algo.

Todos miraron. Era Kurama. Utilizó su Rose Whip para sujetar el filo y lanzarlo en algún lado.

- Muy impresionante - Pazeru caminó hacia Kurama que ni siquiera parpadeó.

- Puedo ver porqué le gustas a Hiei. Eres un lindo chico - dijo Pazeru que extendió una mano para tocar el rostro de Kurama.

- ¡Hey! ¡Saca tus sucias manos de Kurama ahora mismo! - gritó Setsuyo mientras se apresuraba a ponerse delante de Kurama.

- Ooooo... - Pazeru miró a Setsuyo, divertido por su reacción -. Esta debe ser la tercera persona - dijo con una fría risa. - Atrápenlos. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con estos seres insignificantes - dijo luego.

Repentinamente Kuwabara y los otros estaban rodeados por incontables demonios.

- Mierda - maldijo Yuusuke.

- ¡¡Matemos! - gritó Kavelu mientras sacaba su daga y empezaba la loca matanza. Kuwabara continuaba atacando a los demonios con su espada espiritual pero sólo consiguió herir seriamente a pocos de ellos.

Yuusuke también tenía problemas. ¡¡Su Rei Gun no podía hacerle gran daño a esos demonios!

Setsuyo estaba tratando de usar su daga para pelear con su hermano pero habían demasiados monstruos.

- ¡Cuidado, Setsuyo! - Kurama vino a rescatarla. En una mano una espada de rosa, en la otra su Rose Whip, inutilizó a los demonios.

- Atrápenlos - ordenó Pazeru.

- Wahhh... - Gritaron todos menos Kurama cuando de pronto el suelo desapareció. Todos cayeron en la oscuridad.

- Tráiganlos aquí para que vean el show. - Algunos demonios tiraron de la red.

El suelo reapareció. Todos estaban atrapados en una pequeña jaula.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! - exclamó Kavelu.

- ¡Déjenme salir de esta maldita jaula ahora! - gritó Yuusuke.

- Déjenme tratar - Kuwabara comenzó a lanzar su cuerpo contra la barra de metal pero la puerta de la jaula ni siquiera se movió.

- No estoy interesado en ninguno de ustedes - anunció Pazeru mientras caminaba hacia Kurama que estaba de pie ahí, confundido.

- Esta es una pelea de uno contra uno. Tienes que pelear contra mis guardias para poder salir de este castillo con vida - Pazeru miró al resto del equipo -. Pero nunca nadie ha conseguido salir de este lugar.

- Deja ir a mis amigos - le avisó Kurama mientras sus ojos verdes se encendían de furia.

- ¿Y qué pasa si digo no? - dijo Pazeru juguetonamente.

- Entonces prepárate a morir.

- Me temo que no, Kurama. Tengo una sorpresa para ti - dijo Pazeru con una oscura sonrisa.

Kurama frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y qué podría ser?

- Bueno, ¿no quieres ver a tu amante? - preguntó Pazeru.

- ¡Hiei! - dijo Kurama molesto -. ¿Dónde está?

- Estoy justo aquí, Kurama - dijo una fría voz. Kurama se volvió y vio a Hiei con su katana caminando hacia él.

- ¡No Kurama! ¡Es una trampa! - gritó Yuusuke.

- ¡Oh, que bien, Hiei! ¡Estás con vida! - Kurama corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, pero Hiei se mantuvo inmóvil.

Kurama tocó su rostro gentilmente. Había imaginado ese momento un centenar de veces. Y ahora por fin era realidad. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

Hiei lo miró inexpresivamente a excepción de una luz azul que iluminaba sus ojos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué...? - Kurama comenzó a retroceder inestablemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu amado? - preguntó Pazeru.

Kurama le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Levantó su espada de rosa y apuntó hacia la mejilla de Pazeru.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho! ¡¡¡¿¿Qué le has hecho! - gritó Kurama fuera de control.

¡_Clink_! La espada de Kurama voló lejos de su mano.

- ¿Qué demon...? - murmuró Kuwabara.

Kurama se volvió y vio que en un instante Hiei había llegado al lado de Pazeru con su katana desenvainada.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hiei? - preguntó Kurama.

- Mátalo y te mataré - respondió Hiei fríamente.

- ¿... qué? - Kurama no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Hiei... ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Él es el malo aquí!

- Para mí, tú no eres mejor - replicó Hiei.

Pazeru rió en voz alta.

- Me parece que ya no está interesado en ti, chico amante.

- Cállate - dijo Kurama.

Pazeru se volvió hacia el youkai.

- Mátalo.

Con una patada giratoria, Kurama estaba una milla más allá en el suelo. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de esquivarla.

- ¡Kurama! - exclamó Setsuyo.

Kurama se sentó y encontró la katana frente a su garganta.

- Hiei.. - susurró Kurama dolorosamente.

- Ese nombre le pertenece a una persona muerta hace mucho tiempo - dijo Hiei -. Prepárate a morir, Kurama.

- No... No puedo creer que esto sea verdad... No puedo.

- Hn... Mejor créelo - Hiei arremetió con su katana pero Kurama lo esquivó.

- ¡No, Hiei! - dijo Kurama con la voz rota.

- ¡Ese no es mi nombre! - Otro golpe con la espada. Con una vuelta en el piso, Kurama recuperó su espada de rosa del suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar que la katana de Hiei lo cortara por la mitad. Sus ojos se encontraron.

_No... esos no son los ojos de Hiei_, continuó Kurama pensando para sí. Pero no podía evitar el hecho de que era Hiei quien peleaba físicamente con él.

- ¡Kurama! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo! ¡Lucha con él! - chilló Kavelu.

- ¡Pelea antes de que ese enano te corte en pedazos! - rugió Kuwabara.

Pero Kurama no podía.

- ¡Hiei, detén eso! - gritó Yuusuke -. ¡No puedes matar a tu mejor amigo!

- Yo no tengo amigos - dijo Hiei fríamente.

- ¡Kurama! ¡Cuidado! - gritó Setsuyo.

Kurama tropezó y cayó al piso. Levantó su espada para defenderse mientras la katana de Hiei caía sobre ella. Forcejearon durante un momento.

- ¡Rose Whip! - Kurama usó su látigo para atrapar los brazos de Hiei y saltar lejos. Pero ese látigo no pudo atrapar a Hiei. Hiei voló tras Kurama y comenzaron una pelea con espadas.

- ¡Bien bien! ¡Pelea! ¡Niño mío! - animó Pazeru mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Al estirar su pierna, Kurama accidentalmente pateó a Hiei en el pecho, haciéndolo salir volando.

- ¡No! - gritó Kurama cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se apresuró a llegar al lado de Hiei -. Lo siento Hiei, no quería hacerlo.

- ¡Deja de dar explicaciones! - Una sombra oscura pasó a través del rostro de Hiei. Levantó su katana, cortó a Kurama en el brazo y luego lo pateó lejos.

Kurama miró su herida mientras ésta empezaba a sangrar.

- Hiei - Kurama dijo dolorosamente, sosteniendo su brazo.

- ¿Listo para morir ahora? - dijo Hiei con una cruel sonrisa en los labios.

- Nunca - siseó Kurama a través del dolor.

- ¡Tienes que morir ahora! - Hiei lanzó su katana en dirección a Kurama.

- ¡¡¡¡Kurama! - gritó el equipo del Reikai.

Con una acción reflexiva, Kurama usó su látigo para evitar la katana. Pero su lado afilado voló en dirección al pecho de Hiei.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Hiei no tenía oportunidad de reaccionar.

Yuusuke cerró sus ojos._ Vamos a perder a un miembro de nuestro equipo._

Kurama corrió tan rápido como pudo al lado de Hiei. Sujetó el metal afilado de la katana justo cuando este iba a clavarse en el pecho de Hiei.

Hiei abrió sus ojos.

Frente a él había un pequeño charco de sangre - la sangre de Kurama.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hiei, temblando.

Kurama lo miró con dolor en los ojos.

- Porque te quiero, Hiei.

Durante un momento Hiei no pudo hablar. Tomó su katana de Kurama y la dejó caer al piso. Sujetó la herida y ensangrentada mano que Kurama había usado para sujetar la katana.

- ¿Me... me quieres?

- Claro que sí, Hiei.

- ¡No, él no te ama! - dijo Pazeru con furia oscura. Hiei miró a Pazeru.

- Hiei, mira en tus recuerdos. Te abandonó por otra mujer.

- No... no es así, Hiei.. - Negando con la cabeza, los ojos de Kurama se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Te hizo promesas pero las rompió con sus propias manos - Pazeru trató de manipular la verdad. Hiei lo miró molesto.

- No... Hiei... escúchame... no es así - dijo Kurama débilmente.

- Es la verdad, Hiei - dijo Pazeru fríamente -. Nadie te ha amado nunca. Siempre has estado solo, ¿verdad? Este Kurama es quien te traiciona. Es tu enemigo. Mátalo, y serás liberado de tu odio - Pazeru le devolvió su katana.

- ¡No, Hiei! ¡No lo escuches! ¡Está mintiendo! - gritó Yuusuke enfurecido mientras sacudía las barras de la jaula.

Hiei tomó su katana.

- Sí, recuerdo claramente como me dejaste por esa mocosa. Fui un tonto al creer en ti. Ahora no será tan fácil - apuntó la cara afilada de la espada hacia la garganta de Kurama.

- Tuviste tu oportunidad para matarme. Fuiste un tonto al dejar pasar esa oportunidad - Hiei miró los ojos de Kurama que estaban inundados de lágrimas -. ¿Qué es eso en tus ojos? - preguntó Hiei.

Kurama tragó saliva.

- Son... lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Sientes dolor?

- Sí.

- Eres un cobarde. Esa pequeña herida ni siquiera es lo suficientemente profunda para doler - dijo Hiei sin emoción.

- No. No me importan mis heridas. Siento dolor porque mi corazón duele... porque fui lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar que mi amor se fuera entre mis dedos... porque fui muy tonto para darme cuenta antes... y no puedo pelear contigo porque eres la persona que amo.

- Mentiroso - dijo Hiei, presionando el filo un poco más contra el cuello de Kurama.

Una lágrima cayó en el metal brillante. Cerrando sus ojos, Kurama se tragó sus sollozos.

- Hiei... - empezó Kurama lentamente abriendo sus ojos -. Él puede controlar tu mente... pero tu corazón me pertenece. Mira en tu corazón, ¿qué ves?

- Odio hacia ti - respondió Hiei.

- No, Hiei. Ves mi amor por ti. Abre tu mente... abre tu corazón - Kurama cerró sus ojos y se concentró en enviarle a Hiei todos sus recuerdos felices a través de su ki.

- ¿Qué...? - comenzó Hiei... pero cerró los ojos para recibir esos recuerdos.

Los recuerdos de ellos jugando en los bosques; como peleaban juntos como si fueran uno, como siempre compartían las noches frías, como a Hiei le gustaba ser rodeado por los brazos de Kurama, como se besaban...

- Setsuyo - articuló Hiei .

Kurama dijo suavemente:

- Hiei... por favor perdóname. Me equivoqué al dejarte cuando me necesitabas más. Yo no amo a Setsuyo, Hiei. Te equivocaste. Sólo la estoy tratando como mi hermana. Y eso es lo que ella es para mí. Te ruego que me perdones. La única persona a la que amo... eres tú. Y nada va a cambiar eso.

- ¿Nada...? - Hiei lo miró, sus almendrados ojos habían vuelto a ser casi rojos. La katana de Hiei aun estaba bajo su barbilla. Su rostro permaneció en blanco.

- ¿No recuerdas nuestra canción, Hiei? - Kurama se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a cantar -:

..._If I had to live a day without you near me...the days would be so empty...the nights would seem so long... - Kurama miró a Hiei con ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Continuó la letra -: And with you I see forever oh so clearly I might have been in love before...But it never felt this strong... If the road ahead is not so easy...Our love will lead a way for us...Like a guiding star...I'll be there for you if you should need me...You don't have to change a thing...I love you just the way you are..._

Lentamente Hiei bajó su katana. Empezó a susurrar esas palabras... -: _Nothing's gonna change my love for you...You ought to know by now how much I love you...One thing you can be sure of...I'll never ask for more than your love...Nothing's gonna change my love for you...You ought to know by now how much I love you...You'll only change my whole life through...Nothing's gonna change my love for you..._

El equipo en la jaula estaba llorando por la emotiva escena.

- Hiei... dame otra oportunidad para probarte mi amor. Regresa a mí... porque mi corazón es el mismo... regresa a mí... porque mi amor no ha cambiado...

Hiei miró esos sinceros ojos esmeralda. _Clink_... una gema cayó al piso.

- Kurama... - susurró Hiei mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Hiei... - Kurama se arrastró hacia Hiei sobre sus rodillas y gentilmente tiró de él para estrecharlo.

Detrás de Hiei Pazeru estaba mirando con rabia.

- ¡Kurama, cuidado! - gritaron Yuusuke y Kuwabara.

- ¡¡Iya! - Una espada negra apareció en la mano de Pazeru -. ¡¡¡Muere! - La lanzó hacia el cuerpo de Hiei. Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron de pronto y vio el peligro acercándose.

- ¡Hiei! - gritó Kurama y rápidamente volvió su espalda hacia Pazeru, con Hiei aun en sus brazos.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Kurama cuando la punta de la espada se hundió profundamente en su espalda.

- ¡Kurama! - Hiei y Setsuyo gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo.

Hiei usó su katana que aun estaba en el suelo y arremetió hacia adelante, hacia el corazón de Pazeru.

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritó Pazeru con angustia. Cayó al suelo -. Me... me has herido...

La katana de Hiei cayó sonoramente en piso de piedra. Se arrodilló al lado de Kurama.

- Kurama... ¿estás bien? - preguntó suavemente mientras levantaba su cabeza a su regazo.

- Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta, Hiei - dijo Kurama sin aliento. Convocó a una de sus plantas alrededor de la jaula y forzó el seguro a abrirse.

- ¡Hey! ¡¡Estamos libres! - dijo Kuwabara feliz mientras todos salían y se preparaban para luchar.

- También estoy feliz de haber vuelto - dijo Hiei mientras tocaba la sudorosa y pálida mejilla de Kurama.

Kurama sonrió.

- Creo... que voy a tener que romper mi promesa...

- ¡No digas eso! Vas a estar bien - dijo Hiei con dolor -. Vas a cumplir tu promesa... vamos a pasar todo el día de Navidad juntos - Una lágrima cayó.

Kurama gimió mientras el dolor se incrementaba.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte antes... antes de que pierda la oportunidad de nuevo...

- Shhh... guarda tus fuerzas. Dímelo después ¿está bien?

Kurama negó con la cabeza.

- Hiei... cuando quieres a alguien, no es porque entiendes a esa persona. Tú amas a esa persona... porque aun no la has entendido... Nunca podrás entenderme completamente... y yo tampoco te entenderé completamente a ti... Pero, ¿no te das cuenta? Es por eso que nos amamos - Kurama hizo una pausa mientras miraba tiernamente a los lacrimosos ojos de Hiei -. La gente cambia, Hiei. nadie puede entender completamente a nadie... No me importa si Setsuyo sabe lo que me gusta comer... o cualquier otra cosa. Tú.. y sólo tú puedes saber cómo me siento...

- Y sólo tú puedes saber cómo me siento... - replicó Hiei mientras se inclinaba y tocaba su frente con la de Kurama.

- No dejes que otros destruyan el amor que nos ha costado tanto... - dijo Kurama.

- Nunca más lo haré... - Así, se quedaron en esa posición durante un largo tiempo.

---- silencio ----

- ¿Kurama? - llamó Hiei.

- ¡¿Kurama! - Sin respuesta.

Hiei levantó su cabeza y vio los ojos de Kurama cerrados.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Hiei -. Por favor Kurama... quédate conmigo... por favooooooor...

Yuusuke hizo un movimiento para correr hacia la pareja pero fue detenido. Kavelu puso una mano en su hombro. Yuusuke se volvió hacia él y vio a Kavelu negar lentamente con la cabeza.

Miraron a Kuwabara y lo vieron observando a Hiei con su puño tan fuertemente apretado que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

- Nunca despertará - Pazeru se levantó lentamente.

Hiei lo observó.

- Usualmente mi espada tiene veneno.

Hiei retiró los vendajes que cubrían su brazo, mostrando el tatuaje.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Pazeru rió malignamente.

Hiei levantó su brazo y cerró los ojos.

- Por favor... Dragón Negro... Yo, Hiei, te llamo para que vengas a este mundo y destruyas esta maldad inhumana... ¡¡Usa tu fuego oscuro y ponlo en una llama ardiente por siempre!

Con eso, del brazo de Hiei comenzó a salir humo.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Va a usar al dragón!

- ¡Pero no tiene suficiente fuerza! - gritó Kuwabara.

- Bueno, necesitamos prestarle un poco, ¿verdad? - Yuusuke lo miró.

Kuwabara se vio confundido un segundo... luego asintió determinadamente.

El humo llenó el gran salón y de pronto, como un repentino disparo de fuego, el dragón apareció en el centro entre Hiei y Pazeru.

- ¿Este dragón puede destruirme? No lo creo.

- ¡¡Ve, dragón! - gritó Hiei mientras concentraba su ki en el dragón... pero pronto se sintió mareado. De pronto, tras él, unas manos habían tocado su espalda. Volvió su cabeza y vio a Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Kavelu... incluso Setsuyo estaba ahí.

Hiei asintió con gratitud.

- ¡¡FUEGO! - gritó Hiei mientras el Dragón Negro se encendía y se volvía más y más largo mientras el equipo contribuía con su ki.

El dragón rugió mientras volaba rápidamente contra Pazeru.

- ¡¡Vete al infierno! - gritó Hiei mientras veía que el rostro de Pazeru se llenaba de horror.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Cómo te sientes, koibito? - Hiei se volvió hacia su amante a su lado, su codo sosteniendo su cabeza.

- ¿Hmm..? Frío. - Los labios de Kurama se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece esto? - Hiei se acurrucó contra él, apoyando su cálida y desnuda piel contra la de Kurama.

- Es está mucho mejor. - Kurama lo miró y había felicidad brillando en sus ojos.

Habían pasado dos días desde la pesadilla. Resultó que el veneno no afectó realmente el sistema de Kurama porque él era un youko. Después de la curación de Yukina, Kurama se estaba recuperando a una sorprendente velocidad.

Y lo mejor de todo, mantuvo su promesa a Hiei.

- Hiei... - dijo Kurama suavemente.

- ¿Qué, zorro? - replicó Hiei antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los cálidos labios de Kurama.

Hiei lo empujó gentilmente.

- No, zorro. No me beses así.

El rostro de Kurama se tornó inocente.

- ¿Por qué no?

Hiei tragó saliva.

- Porque... porque no me puedo controlar.

Kurama sonrió, sus ojos esmeralda habían vuelto a la vida como antes.

- Entonces no te controles. Me gusta verte perder el control - dijo Kurama sensualmente.

- Zorro estúpido. Tu herida ni siquiera ha sanado completamente. - Pero Hiei ya estaba encima de Kurama, mirándolo con tiernos ojos rojos.

- Entonces sé gentil conmigo...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

_Una quebradura en el amor_  
_Ocurre cuando hay una duda_  
_Si no hay suficiente confianza_  
_El amor comenzará a desgastarse._  
_La única forma de ganar,_  
_Es romper el hechizo desde adentro._  
_De esta forma la quebradura se sellará y juntará,_  
_Y el amor por fin será libre._

Fin

La historia _A Crack In Love_ y el poema _Crack In Love_ pertenecen a Gini H. Graciela  
_"Podrá controlar tu mente, pero tu corazón me pertenece_" es una frase de Sailor Moon.  
La canción "_Nothing is gonna change my love for you_" es de Medeiros Glenn.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a  
Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha,   
Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot  
Traducción por MiauNeko

Wiiiihhhh! non como me gustan las historias con un final feliz, Hiei y Kurama juntitos, como debe ser û.û.

Los reviews

**Rockergirl-sk:** la verdad es que no se o.o ya hace mucho que deje de visitar la pagina pero si encuentro la nueva direccion te aviso ok. Nos vemos

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **en esta historia como que te da un poco de bronca que Kurama deje sufrir asi a mi pobre Hiei T.T. Ahora me voy a hacer rica vendiendo las lagrimas de Hiei ¬u¬. Todas queremos estar en el lugar de Kurama. Aca viste que todo termino bien n.n que gusto no? Nos vemos Ja ne.

**DarkCryonic: **Si sufrio mucho, pero hay que variar de vez en cuando, en muchos fics es Kurama el que siempre sufre. Hasta aca llego la historia nos leemos en otra n-n

**Mashou No Tenshi..: **Yo tambien queria decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese Kitsune mal agradecido ¬¬. Por fin setsuyo dejarta en paz a la linda pareja. Yusuke tuvo mucha participación pobre que siempre lo dejan de lado en las historias que son Kurama/Hiei, y eso que es el protagonista de la serie.

Hasta llegue, nos vemos en otra ocasión n.n

Ja ne.


End file.
